Legend of Merlin
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: AU-In the hearts of every man, it is a duty to protect their families. A duty that the warlock has undergone for 7 years. He sacrificed their love for their safety. And so begins the legend of Myrddion Merlin Emrys and King Artorious
1. The Prologue

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a powerful warlock. His name: Merlin...**

****Prologue**  
><strong>

Horses dashed speedily across the field toward a caravan. Seven horses bearing knights on their saddle raced to the main carriage which was heavily escorted by armed men from Rome.

You see; The Roman Empire was expanding and there eyes were set on Albion. A new and rich kingdom made of the original five separate kingdoms ruled now by the legendary King Artorious.

As powerful as Albion was especially with the great sorcerer Merlin as its protector, the Roman Empire was known to be vast and unbreakable. Which is why Arthur and the Roman Cardinal have been sent to sign a treaty of peace.

But there are evils working to destroy them...

Arthur and his six Knights of the Round Table have been sent to escort the Roman Cardinal safely to Hedrian's Wall. It was the trademark defence of the Roman occupation in Albion- and a scar to the rich beauty of the great and peaceful land.

Arthur rode his white stalion just ahead of his knights; There were Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Galahad, Percival and a new addition Tristan. Together the six rode off to accompany their new occupants. Together along with the wizard Merlin have battled against the dreaded Saxon invasion from the North. Ruthless barbarians with no regards for respect and mercy. They have been eyeing Camelot and Albion for years and now have decided to act, they have decided to invade Albion and build an empire like the Romans did.

"All seems well Arthur," Arthur turned to Lancelot, scuttling to keep up with his king.

Arthur gave him a warm smile, then suddenly his horse came to a halt. "Wait," he ordered, looking at the dark forests that surrounded them. "Oh God..."

Out of nowhere a bolt had saured through the leaves and had struck one of the Roman's in the neck. The knights watched as the man fell off his horse and thud on the wet ground. "SAXONS!" shouted Gwaine and with Arthur's command they hurried to them.

"Hit the flanks!" Arthur roared, taking out his mighty sword Ezkalibor from its resting scabbard as rough men in tattered armour and long, bushy beards stormed in from both sides and attempted to corner them.

Crossbow bolts were still flying around, hitting any random target. Arthur swung his blade at as many of his targets as possible, his primary objective was the Roman Cardinal in the very fancy carriage ahead of them.

Lancelot and Gwaine were sent to dispatch the Saxons heading for the Roman ruler. With haste they dolted and with a few quick strokes the horse carried carriage was Saxon-free.

Arthur had gotten off his horse, along with Elyan and Tristan, swords drawn and at the ready they headed to Saxons full on. There were no way that they could win this. "Damn it, Merlin. Where are you?"

Crowded by their enemy, Arthur and his knights soon found themselves outnumbered and outmanned. They seemed to have been defeated as they heard the Saxon's cheer of victory to confirm their loss when...

There was a bright light from the trees and it grew closser. Everyone turned to stare at the light in awe. The Saxons pointed their crossbows and swords to the mysterious light and then out from the white came a figure with black hair that reached his shoulders, a short and shaggy beard and grey robes, had approached the Saxons.

On instinct they all fired at the mysterious being. The man leaped into the air, twirling in a summersault he dodged the bolted arrows and a huge wave of air gushed the Saxons away from his as he hit the gound with his feet and right fist. Suprisingly the attack had magically gone around Arthur, his knights and the caravan, only getting the Saxon attackers, banishing them to the dark abyss of the forests. Dead or alive it did not matter. They were done. If they hadn't died by the attack then the dragons would have them.

The wizard got up to his feet and looked around, a satisfying smirk evident on his pale white face. _Merlin had arrived._

Merlin walked over to his king and bowed. "Not a moment too soon my friends," said a very giggly Merlin.

"Hah, a little earlier wouldn't have hurt either," chuckled Gwaine. They all laughed and shook the warlock's hand before moving to pat their sorcerer friend on the back.

The caravan was rescued and the Christian cardinal saved, the rest of the journey was also to be short for they now approached the great fortified wall that stretched from one side of the island to the other. It wasn't Camelot but with Arthur, Merlin and the legendary Knights of the Round Table, it was the closest thing to safe.

And soon after this, after seven long years at war with the Saxons...they would be heading home, to Camelot. They knew it. All had a loved one back at home and all needed them.

AN: I was really bored and had this story playing my dreams for a while now. I just needed a backstory really.


	2. Chapter 1 Wall of Hadrian

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**-Legend of MERLIN-**

**-Warriors of Albion-**

**Chapter One- Wall of Hadrian**

Arthur Pendragon hugs his old friends tightly. The fortress was well guarded and celebrations were in order. The knights were in need to some ammusement: singing, dancing...There were many faces of joy in those moments that Arthur had grown to love. Still, it kept his heart aching for his Queen.

Across the sircular table stood Myrddion Merlin Emrys. He was waiting patiently for the cardinal to discuss what he was sent for. Cardinal Strauss was sent by the Pope in Rome, to take over the management of the Roman legions. This was good because that would mean that Arthur and his knights were alowed to return home.

He could hear the sounds of happiness outside but could not help but think soley on his one true love...Morgana. After the formation of Albion, magic was allowed to thrive once again and there was peace throughout the land.

Merlin after telling Arthur in front of the entire kingdom that he was a sorcerer was made the official Court Sorcerer, adviser to King Artourious and his men, Chief Architect and Second-in-Command. But it was before Arthur and Gwen's wedding that Merli and Morgana were wedded at Ealdore, in the protective embrace of the moon with only the priest, Hunith, Gaius, Arthur and Gwen as a witness. It was the most greatst day of his life. To finally marry the woman of his dreams. The Lady Morgana. They were deeply in love and had consumated their love right after their wedding.

He was now thinking of her again. They had made love the night before they were to leave Camelot and fight in the war against the barbarian Saxons from the North.

_The Roman scouts had informed the Court that a Saxon army had invaded their lands and were headed for Albion. The Roman Empire had held out long enough but requested assisstance. Realising the threat, Arthur had announced that his knights were to ride off and meet this threat. _

_All the while Morgana had given Merlin a worrying glance. Merlin would have to go with the king and his knights on the journey._

_"Please my love, do not go," pleaded Morgana when they got back to their chambers. A baby sleeping in a cot in the next room. She wore an elegant green dress that only added to her beauty, but her eyes were written with tears. "Please, let Arthur go, and stay here with me."_

_Merlin reluctantly shook his head, "I can't Morgana, my duty is to the king, to Arthur, our friends. He'll need me a lot, my love."_

_"But why? You have done your duty," she moved to the window and looked out onto the city, "you have brought Albion, you have created a better world for us. Your duty is done." _

_Merlin sighed. He approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her slim weist from the behind, he kissed her lightly on her neck and took in her scent. "Have I told you that I love you?"_

_It was Morgana's turn to sigh, she knew Merlin was only trying to drag her attentions away from the matter...well it wasn't going to work. "Why must you always be selfless?" it was more of a declaration than a question. "Why must you go to war again? You have only just arrived."_

_"I need to protect you Morgana. You and our daughter. I wish for Sarah to grow up in a peacefull place...and for that I have to fight. To stop a war from breaking too close to home." As soon as he finished, Morgana turned around to her husband and pressed her lips onto his with gentle passion._

_Merlin responded enthusiastically and kissed her back. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her with him to their bed. She pushed away from him, causing the warlock to fall onto the soft mattress. He sat up as his beautiful wife of twenty-nine, a few years younger than him looked into his blue eyes. They had grown apart in their youths; she spending her time before marrying Merlin as an evil witch hiddin in the forest, attacking Camelot at every oppertunity. Now she was in his arms, and loving her happy new life with him._

_In their chambers, Morgana straddled her husband's lap, kissing him passionatley. She moved her hands to his, which were holding her shoulders, and moved them to her thighs and urged him to move the dress up. Merlin followed obediently, slowly moving her green gown up, revealing her slender legs. He moved them up still, kissing her with every ounce of love he felt for the woman. She moaned through the kiss. Soon she left his hands continue to undress her and she began to do the same to him. _

_Finally the gown was off of her and Merlin broke their kiss to stare admirably at her perfect body. She was all his, non other would look at such a perfect sight as that of his beloved wife._

_She blushed as he continued to stare at her with adoratuin and she gently undid his breaches. Taking in his member in her hand she started to jerk it. When he was aroused enough, she took him in her mouth and started to suck. Merlin moaned as she did this. Bobing her head up and down his manhood. After a minute or so of moaning and sucking, Merlin had released himself in her mouth so much that she almost chocked. _

_Morgana then moved up and with her left hand she fitted his erection into her vagina and began to move herself up and down. _

_Merlin held her by the weist and assisted her, moaning and groaning as they made love that night. They spent over three hours at it and she had lost count at seventeen how many times he had caused her to cum in the last fifteen minutes. She was amazed at how wet Merlin made her, how even before marriage and when he was still Arthur's manservant, Merlin had made her wet and had been the centre of her desires._

_Finally after another hour she had got him to cum inside her. She could feel his warm seed filling her up, but he did not stop there. They had tried almost every sexual position they could come up with and made love for another four more hours._

_When they finaly collapsed on the bed, both panting crazily by the extent of their love making, she had allowed herself to fall asleep, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth for the next day he would have to leave. Maybe forever even._

_"Merlin?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise me you will come back to me." _

_Merlin looked down to her and planted a small kiss on her head and answered, "Okay M'lady, I promise, one way or another I will come back to you...and I will bring Arthur and everyone else along with me. You'll see."_

_Morgana seemed pleased with his promise but maybe she was just too tired to object, her tiredness from the amount of sex that they had had that night. Probably the best she had ever had. She sighed into his bare chest and fell asleep._

-==**M**==-

_In the morning, the time came and Melin gathered the knights and waited for Arthur. He was met by his family; Morgana and their baby daughter Sarah and Gaius. He kissed his two year-old daughter on the forehead, whispering old prayers in the ancient tongue before giving his wife a kiss on the lips._

_He got up on his horse which was a beautiful white unicorn, when Arthur arrived with Gwen and the king gave her a a passionate kiss and loving embrace and then they were all off. As Merlin rode at the back of the group, he looked back at them, his family, his life...the reason for his leaving to fight an enemy posed to destroy the world he had created. HIs Albion._

-==**M**==-

Merlin waited in silence, complete and utter silence, half meditating as the Cardinal eyes him with interest. "What plagues your mind wizard?" he asked.

Merlin gave him a half smile, "I am...merely thinking of my family at home, my lord."

"You need not answer with formality Merlin. Consider me a friend."

Merlin nodded in response. When a figure approached them, Merlin stood up until Arthur was seated among them on the table that symbolised their idea of equality. 'As long as we sit here, at this table of no ends and corners,' Arthur once said to the outraged Romans, 'there shall be no ranking and title of nobility. We shall treat and be treated as equals'.

Merlin couldn't have been prouder of his king when they formed the legion of Camelot's finest knights. This was where he belonged.

"Let me just come out with it." said the sardinal, "We are holding out against this threat we face for too long but it is useless. The Saxons keep emerging and fighting us. Even your knights have tried but failed numerous times to completely drive them from the quarters."

"We are trying our best, cardinal," interjected Arthur. "It isn't like we have a whole nation of warriors and the kingdoms many amries, Cenred's, Lot's have all given their armies against these Saxons."

"I know Artorious, but it just isn't good enough." The Roman began, "I'm affraid that you and your knights cannot leave until the Saxond threat is neutralised."

Merlin could not believe what he was hearing. They were going to keep them fighting the enemy. They had hoped that Rome was to send off extra reinforcements to drive the Saxons. For an Empire known for its military, they were bad at he actual fighting. Maybe then if they had better training or was not forced by the Catholic Church to fight then they would not need Camelot's services and Merlin could finallt go home. "But your Pope had promised to grant us freedom to go home as soon as you had arrived." Merlin was trying to keep calm, mind on meditating.

"I know Myrddion Merlinus, I have tried to persuade the Catholic Church to let you but it seems that Ancient Roman politics have infiltrated religion." The Cardinal stated saddly.

Merlin nodded, he understood.

Arthur then got up from his seat, hands resting on the table as he leaned in. "What must we do then?"

The Cardinal annalysed his maps for a while, thinking up strategies. His mind was still fresh, in fact it was Merlin that had taught him of strategic thinking. "We need to take out their leader. A tyrant named Vortygen," he paused for a moment before continueing with the details, "Vortygen has taken a small outpost near the coast and have slowly grown. I knwo from sources that he is trying to build a tower but it keeps falling down before completion. This tower is filled with the most advanced weaponry I have ever seen."

Arthur interupted him, "You want us to completely destroy the tower?"

"And the plans to the weapons as well," finished Merlin. "Vortygen will have to die first I think."

The cardinal nodded, "Without him they would be lost, leaderless, his heir dispises him, so might not decide to take this land once crowned."

Merlin nodded again. He was reminded of Arthur and although he did not agree with his father's extreme methods of justice, he was too affraid to betray him openly.

"Merlin," called Arthur, approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sire?"

"Grab the men, we leave at first light."

Merlin bowed his head and turned to the Cardinal. "But as soon as Vortygen dies and the tower destroyed, we are free and will go home."

The Roman nodded, "Of course signore Merlinus Emrys. I shall assemble my forces to assisst you. And may God be with you all."

-**o**-

**Author's Note- I was rather bored and had just read a book on religious legends and I found myself writing it in. leave your reviews please. any comment, good or bad can help me. Molto grazie.**


	3. Chapter 2 Song of the Exile

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Two- Song of the Exile**

In the cover of moonlight the city of Camelot shimmered against its rays. The castle stood there, proud and tall, a beakon for hope, a symbol of the great Round Table Knights. In the Castle, the Queen prepared the bed for her heir. The seven year old prince ran across the room with his cousin chasing after him, pillow in the hand of the five year old girl. There was laughter throughout the Royal Castle at Camelot and Morgana who sat on her son's bed watched through the bright candles the most wonderful scene. "Mommy, mommy!" called out her daughter. "Mommy, Bryan has my bracelette and he won't give it back!"

"I just want to see it, Sarah." The young prince was so much like his father, a complete and utter prat.

"Give it back, Now!" She yelled, but the prince was not going to give up until he got a good enough look at the thing. The silver bracelette was decorated with red gems, beautiful to behold with a symbol of a lion embedded n the centre gem. "Give it BACK!"

"Why?" Bryan inquired.

"Because my father gave it to me!" She finally said and broke down in a corner sobbing.

"Bryan!" Guinavere moved passed her son and moved to Sarah. Morgana did the same, comforting her child would have been much better with her husband there with her, alas that was not to be.

"It's okay Sarah." Morgana hugged her sobbing daughter, stroking her hair gently.

Guinavere turned to her heir, "Bryan Pendragon, you come here this instance and appologise to your cousin." Ordered the queen.

Bryan looked terrified and hurried along to return the bracelette to her. "I'm sorry Sar, I didn't mean to upset you that much." He handed her the bracelette cautiously.

Morgana's son, Angwyn was his name, watched the scene transpire and frowned at his cousin,

"Your lucky your my cousin Bryan or I'd have to teach you how to treat a lady, especially my sister."

Morgana moved her daughter to her bed. The three of them shared a big bed room, the boys on one side and Morgana's daughter on the other. Guinavere did the same with his son, rounding him up into his bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Mom, could you leave the lights on?" He squeaked to his mother. Dread in his eyes at the very thought of darkness.

"Hah, I thought you would be brave enough to stand against the dark?" Sarah retorted.

"I am, but I just don't feel like being in the dark tonight."

Guinavere nodded and left the candle lit beside her son's bed.

"You know, people grow better and properly in the dark." Angwyn stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"You know compared to all the boys your age and up, Ang, you are by far the wisest I've ever known." Guinavere commented and began to shower him with kisses on the forehead, much to his objections.

Sarah, Morgana and Bryan just laughed at his short lived misery. Morgana looked at Angwyn, his shot black hair, showy cheekbones and big ears, she was reminded of the man she had loved and still love. How much of Merlin was shown in her son was evident and the entire kingdom had achknowledge this. Everyone would always comment and accidentally call him Merlin. Angwyn couldn't have been prouder of himself than that. He idolysed his father, so did most of Camelot. Their protector, their friend.

After tucking them in, Morgana and Queen Guinavere moved toward the door. "Come on mother sing us a song before you go." Sarah asked her mother for a song almost every night. Either a song or one of Merlin's many adventures. Looked like tonight was to be a song. Morgana smiled and sat upon Angwyn's bed while Guinavere, Isolde and a couple of servants who had just entered watched her.

"Land of bear and land of Eagle..." she sang, stroking his hair vaguely. "Land that gave us birth and blessing...

_Land that called us ever homewards,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home, we will go home._

_We will go home across the mountain_

_We will go home, we will go home._

_We will go home across the mountain_"

Arthur rallied his knights and they all saddled up. Mounting their horses, the cold and misty air surrounding them. The king sighed in sorrow, he had hoped to bring his men and Merlin home that day. But now they had to go across fields and mountains to meet an enemy too vast for even the great Roman Empire.

As they trotted across the streets of the fortress, they were met by all of the citizens there to say their good-byes. Holding out flowers for them. Percival took one from a woman to his right, took in its smell and smiled widely at her. The blond woman blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

They passed through the gates to the fortress, recieving nods and gestures of goodluck by the Roman soldiers as they passed.

_"Land of freedom, land of heroes_

_Land that gave us hopes and memories..._"

Merlin joined his king and patted him on the back, breaking him from a strong thought. Arthur was about to retaliate when he stopped mid way and just placed his hand of Merlin's left shoulder. "Are you with me my friend?"

Merlin needed only smile and nod and they all began to quicken their pace, from trotting to galloping into the forests and toward the North leaving Hadrian's Wall behind them.

_"Hear our singing,_

_Hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountain,_

_We will go home, we will go home._

_We will go home across the mountain_

_We will go home, singing our song._

_We will go home across the mountain."_

Across mountainous terrain they ventured, the quicker they met the enemy the quicker they could get back home, home to their loves and family. Determination was now present in their faces as they made their way through forests, marchlands and more mountains.

Tristan was now in front of the group, talking playfully with Gwaine and Merlin, Arthur wondered at that moment if he would see them smile again like that after their mission. Perhapse. He also thought if he could get them all safely back to Camelot, but of course he could, of course the would get back.

They were the Round Table Knights of the legands. Heavily exagerated of course but still, they were the best knights in all of Albion, better than the Roman legions, better than the Saxons, better than the Southron army or even the Persians or Spartans. They were legand.

Oh how much Arthur wished for Guinavere at that moment. He knew that they would have had a child by then. Merlin as well, another child. God he wished they were back right now, hugging their children with smiles on their faces, snogging their wives senseless and playing around with the family. How he wished things cold be that way. They'd make it back and the first thing they'd do is kiss thier wives like there was no tomorrow and laugh at their children's look of disgust as they turn away from their horrid scenes of their parents.

Arthur did not want his children to live without knowing their father and did not wish the same for Merlin, or anyone for that matter. They both lived their lives without seeing or knowing one of their parents, Arthur, his mother Igraine and Merlin, his father Balinor. Though both were given a moment with their said parents before it was finished. Igraine giving Arthur some comfort in his life of uncertainty and Balinor passing down the knowledge of the Dragonlords.

_"Land of sun and land of moonlight._

_Land that gave us joy and sorrow, _

_Land that gave us love and laughter..._"

Arthur moved to position. Their enemy had spotted them. Only a small attack force sent to assault Canred's kingdom. Although Canred had never really been a supporter of Arthur's reign, a common foe can unite the oldest of enemies. And so Canred had ordered his knights to aide Arthur's Salvation Knights as they were called in Canred's kingdom.

"_We will go home across the mountains..."_

"ATTACK!" Arthur roared and his army charged at the enemy with ferocity.

"ARTORIOUS!" Chanted Tristan.

They met the Saxons with clatters of swords, ringing passed their ears as their blades made quick and strong contact. The battle had just begun and already they were winning. They truly were the knights of legand. Lancelot with his quick swings, Tristan with his accuracy, Merlin with his magic, Gwaine with...what ever it is he does best had cornered the Saxons into one area of the frozan lake.

"We have them now!" Shouted Elyan.

Percival abandoned his sword and began to simply punch the bastards down. "Don't jinx it Elyan!"

Cenred's men were rather good in battle but were easily outmatched by the Saxons. Merlin fought alongside Arthur for every step of the way. Not leaving his side for more than two minutes. Then..."ARTHUR!" The king was knocked out cold by a Saxon. Hitting his head on the ice. Merlin ran to him, realising his volnurability, he grabbed hold of Ezkalibor. It whistled music as he swung the sword that Kilgarrah had created.

He swung and hit one Saxon across the throat. After sending them all huddled together in the middle of the lake, Merlin ordered Artgur's army to take their king away afrom the lake and stand back.

Once they did as instructed, Merlin pointed Ezkalibor down and roared like a lion as he struck the ice with Arthur's sword.

The entire lake ahead of Merlin cracked and in a blink of an eye the Saxon army was swollowed up by the lake which turned into water again, freezing cold water. Then with his powers, Merlin gestured his right hand at the lake and raised his hand up to the sky. The lake obayed and the surface of the water had risen as it turned back into ice, trapping the Saxon army forever.

-0-

"_We will go home, we will go home. We will go home across the mountain."_ Morgana was still gently strocking Angwyn's head as he slowly drifted to sleep, she looked around and saw the same to her daughter and nephew. Falling into seep slumber. She had a smile on her face to turned to Gwen and Isolde who gave quiet claps in appreciation.

Morgana slowly got up. Careful not to disturb her children's peaceful sleep. She joined her friends who took the time to watch their little ones sleep. Watch their chests move up and down. Watch their faces filled with dreams.

"When the land is there before us, we have gone home across the mountain." The song was finished.

Guinavere returned to her chambers but Isolde stayed with Morgana at Gaius'. They talked about their men, Merlin and Tristan and what exactly they would do as soon as they got their hands on them. Morgana found herself giggling at their many fantasies about their men while Gaius had to pretend he was deaf.

She could feel that where ever her husband was, he was safe and missing her.

-**o**-

**Author's Note- I was rather bored and had just read a book on religious legends and I found myself writing it in. leave your reviews please. any comment, good or bad can help me. Molto grazie.**


	4. Chapter 3 Small Victory

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Three- Small Victory**

In the blissful night all of Camelot were asleep. Either at home or at the tavern. Evey one was peacfully asleep...all except Morgana, tossed and turned, moaning in pain and dismay. "No..." she screached, "No, Merlin," the screach became a mumble.

_She saw him on his knees on the ground, overlooking a still body, over his shoulder she saw...herself, lying dead, eyes closed and as still as that night._

_She saw his eyes where fuming with rage. What was once blue that turned to gold was now just red. Glowing red. In front of him was Morderd, a bit older than at that time and had grown into a fine lad except the fact that Mordred had probably killed her. _

_Arthur had shown up and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but then he brushed the blond king's hand and stood up. Mordred's eyes had tranformed into that of fear._

_"You killed her," Said Merlin to Mordred and approached him. "You killed my wife."_

_"Please, I am sorry Emrys. I did not mean to-"_

_Merlin swiped his hand at him as if to shoo him away and Mordred was sent flying across the battle field and into a tree trunk. _

_"Merlin please, calm down." Arthur said._

_The warlock was on his knees again, tears dropping on the face of his dead wife. Morgana saw his husband start to shake. "He killed her. SHE'S DEAD!" He got back up to his feet and turned to Arthur. "You betrayed me!"_

_"Merlin I didn't know-"_

_"You promised that she would not get hurt if I left her in your care while I fought in your place!"_

_Arthur shook his head in protest, "No Merlin please, let me explain-" he was cut off by a loud roar, like that of a lion coming from Merlin's mouth. "MERLIN!"_

_Merlin ran out of the field with the body of his wife. "EMRYS!" came Mordred's cries. Merlin ignored this and kept running._

_He ran to the Druids with naught but anger. "Emrys," said one of the Druids. "Emrys I am sorry that Morgana died." He was stuck by fear when he saw the glowing red eyes. "Emrys?"_

_What Morgana saw next was just too horrific. Merlin a lashed out on all of the Druids. He Killed all of them. But he did not stop there...Next he ran to Camelot and slaughtered every magical being that dwelled there. Every sorcerer, Druid, warlock and dragon were killed at the hands of their protector. Next she saw the world in ash and flames and Merlin hunched on the ground pondering her dead body._

_Arthur's shouts though the background, "MERLIN!"_

"MERLIN!" She woke in sweat, seated up right and scanning her surroundings, she did not find herslef in the fields but in her own chambers. To this she sighed in relief. Her heart still pounding hard. She got up and ran to Gaius.

"Lady Morgana," Said the physician, "What can I do for you at this early in the morning?"

"Gaius, could I sleep in Merlin's old bed until the sun rises?"

Gaius speculated he for a momen, sweat drenched night gown, widened eyes: Something was wrong, "Of course my dear."

=====O=====

Merlin walked up to the tent of his king, dragging Ezkalibor lazily behind him. When he entered he saw his master concious sitting up on the bend, bandaged torso and head.

"Ah, Merlin," he said to him, "I see you still have my sword."

Merlin nodded silently and handed Ezkalibor to his rightful master. "Good to see you well...not dead." He smiled at him and patted his back.

Arthur chuckled and got out of bed, sliding his clothes on in pain of his bandages and walked outside with his best friend. His knights, Sirs Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Tristan and Galahad all looked at him with relief. They were drinking mead in victory on tables arranged like a tavern. Singing to music with Canred's men and looking quite good for themselves but their moods changd when Arthur had shot them cold looks."We may have one a battle, but only a battle. The Saxons are to meet us on their own grounds." They understood and put down their pints.

"Tristan is to take a andful of Canred's men and infiltrate the tower, destroy the weapon and its blueprints." Tristan nodded at Merlin. "While he does that, We will unleash the battle to them in waves. one after the other to suprise and confuse them. If you want to take out Vortygen then be our guest but do not expect to live. He is a fine warrior and a tyrant so do not expect mercy."

They all agreed to Merlin's plan. Arthur then stepped in, "Every knight of Camelot is to be assigned a wave and a handful of Canred's army. We then march for the North."

They all cheered and chanted. They face an entire nation on their own and still the wish to continue. Arthur had never seen a more brave and loyal group of knights in his life. These were his men.

Merlin had defeated the Saxon Assault army but that was but a small victory compared to the threat that they were expected to face by the Roman Empire.

As they rode, Elyan was engaged with a conversation with Arthur. "So what do you plan on doing as soon as we get back?"

"Get back?"

"Yeah you know, to Camelot."

Arthur nodded, "Oh. Well, I have heard by Guinavere that I have a son now so I wish to first get to know him. Not seeing your father for seven years is lot on a boy, you know."

Elyan nodded, "What about my sister?"

Arthur grew a mischievious grin on his face, "Well now thta you mention it I might take your sister back to our chambers and who knows...well... all I'm saying is that if you hear some noises, this time it isn't Morgana and Merlin."

"Okay Arthur, I did not need nor want to hear that about my sister." Elyan said in disgust.

"Hay you asked for it." they laughed with each other for hours.

"So Merlin," Gwaine broke the wizard from his daydream, "Any plans for home? Or are you just gonna sweap Morgana off her feet and shake tremble the entire castle agai?"

"Okay Gwaine, now that's _my_ sister your talken about." warned Arthur as he took the lead again.

Elyan laughed loudly, "Not so funny when it happens to you now is it?" They all broke out in laughter. This was going to probably be the final time they will laugh together in some light conversation.

"Actaully I will, then I'll need to start teaching Sarah how to use her magic if Morgana hasn't started already. And if my other child is the same then I shall do that as well."

"Wait, so you don't know if your second is a boy or a girl?" Galahad asked.

Merlin shook his head. "The messanger that brought me the news that I had another child, got his head chopped off before he could tell me. Remember?"

They were soon reminded of that same day. When the Saxons had first attacked Hadrian's Wall. Not a very successful attack especially with Merlin as the defender but it was annoying all the same. Vortygen himself had shown up. Full clad in armour that looked too heavy to wear and a battle-axe. Of course he was no match for Merlin but the warlock's character had given Vortygen a chance to live.

Merlin was never really a man for death especially if his adversary was already disarmed. He had let the lone soldier leave with only a few scratches and a missing eye, afew missing teeth and some broken bones, all the result of Merlin himself.

But noe Merlin knew what had to be done. They had to kill King Vortygen.

-**o**-

**Author's Note- I was rather bored and had just read a book on religious legends and I found myself writing it in. leave your reviews please. any comment, good or bad can help me. Molto grazie.**


	5. Chapter 4 Flaws

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Four- Flaws**

Arthur watched from the distance the magnificant structure that lay before them. A beautiful and colossal building stood atop a cliff side. Although the tower was not yet finished, there were still thousand of people there slaving away at the tower. It was already looking impossible to infiltrate. It stood even passed the clouds and beyond. Arthur or anyone for that matter had never seen such a scene as this. "Merlin are you seeing this?" the king gasped.

They hid behind bushes and peered cautiously to the site. Still, something about that tower seemed somewhat familiar to the warlock. He did not know what it was, a mysterious presence like that of a divine power.

"That is the tower we have to take down?" Asked Galahad in disbelief and in somewhat doubtful.

Even Arthur looked dumbfounded by the tower. Merlin analysed its freatures; its massive pillars supporting the millions of levels, its base could possibly be able to fit all of Camelot and still have space for three more kingdoms, its architecture was familiar, looked Greek, but he did know that the architect was not from Albion or even Saxon. He looked at the massive arches that layed around the circular tower...wait...Arches?

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked him with curiosity plagueing his mind which dismissed his shock.

Merlin cringed his brows in thought. "Those arches," he finally muttered.

"What about them?" Lancelot's turn to ask.

Merlin pointed at the tower, "Arches were designed by Romans."

"So?" Arthur speculated and moved closer to see the structure clearer beyond the leaves that limited his vision.

"Saxons are very stubborn and proud people. Why would they be using technology created by their enemies?" He finished there and he looked at the tower, his enhanced vision allowed him to zoom in his sight into the workers. They looked European, some Middle-Eastern slaves, then he saw him...Vortygen was there, overlooking the constructions. He was shouting at some of his officials, a scout that looked like he had been fighting. Merlin then recognised him as the man that knocked out Arthur at the frozan lake.

After some shouting the tyrant finally got fed up pulled out the scout's sword and run it through him. Merlin felt a surge of anger coursed through his veins. He fought the man personally and knew that the scout had it hard, but to be killed for giving news, good or bad was just evil. No doubt that he was there to give him bad news. News stating that the Knights of the Round Table had defeated his men. Merlin now regretted showing mercy to the tyrant on their first encounter. Sometimes the obvious choice is the wrong one. Sometimes things are just simple.

Back to the tower as it stretched into the sky, it reached into the heavens but Merlin could still see where it was incomplete. "So do we need to alter the plan?" Gwaine asked more to Merlin.

"Why?"

Elyan stepped in this time, "Are you kidding me? That thing is huge. It would take us days to scale that thing let alone destroy it."

He had a point but Merlin wasn't going to give up and by the determined look on his king's face, Arthur didn't either. "Maybe some alterations are in order." Stated Arthur and looked to Merlin, half expecting some brilliant plan to materialise on the silver platter. But Merlin seemed distant. The warlock just stared at magnificant tower.

"I know I've seen something like this before," said the wizard, stroking his coarse and short beard. "I have heard of a tower like this one...Of course," he suddenly exclaimed. "The tower of Babel."

They turned to him in confusion. "What?" they said in unison.

"Never mind," he said, "Look we need not worry about the tower," he got up and walked away from the scene, the very lost knight on his tail. "The tower will keep falling, I've seen this before in a vission of the past."

"Where?" Arthur joined his men after another gaze at the structure they were to destroy.

"Long ago a king decided to build a huge tower to reach for Heaven. He wanted access to the divine without actually having to face death." Merlin explained. The knights were listening intently, "But God had seen this and did not allow them to finish the tower."

Lancelot thought for a while, "You think that God is destroying the tower?"

Merlin nodded in response. "Vortygen is looking for Heaven to aide him. He wants to turn God's angels into his personal army."

Gwaine shook his head wildly, "No, the angels would never turn on God."

Merlin nodded, "But Vortygen doesn't know that. Vortygen doesn't need the tower to look magnificant or anything, he just needs it high enough to unleash an army. He wants to take over the Kingdom of Heaven." Merlin's theory was very hard to digest. If they did not know him they would surely condone him insane. "There are divine creature been known to fall before, the Jinn for instance...but how? They are pagans."

"The only ones that hold this sort of idea are the People of the Book" said Arthur. "Me included."

"The Romans." Merlin gasped.

Tristan raised an eye brow exclaiming, "What?"

"The Roman Empire couldn't possibly want to ally themselves with these barbarians." Galahad concluded.

Merlin agreed but stated, "Not all, just one. I think the Romans have a traitor among them."

"So what do we do?" Gwaine rew out his sword, expecting Arthur to announce an attack.

Merlin walked to the clearing and saw the tower once again, standing proud and tall, completely firm to the ground, but then he heard in, enhanced hearing he heard a slight wistle and creak. The tower looked stiff from where he was but up close, he imagined, the tower was swaying slightly. "We go with the plan: Distract, divide and destroy." he finally declared.

"Hope there isn't any flaws in this plan of yours Merlin."

Merlin smirked, "That makes all of us I think."

**-O-**

**Author's Note- I was rather bored and had just read a book on religious legends and I found myself writing it in. leave your reviews please. any comment, good or bad can help me. Molto grazie.**


	6. Chapter 5 Sorcerer's Heir

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Five- Sorcerer's Heir**

Angwyn had an unmistakable grin on his face as he walked down to the market. Camelot during the day was busy, traders from all across Albion came to show off new products or ideas, stories and legands, sorcerers were entertaining the public with the most beautiful magic he'd ever seen. Laughter could be heard from all over the white city as children played around, kicking balls or playing with wooden swords.

"Roger, we need to get to the other end," Angwyn stated in a mock serious tone.

His friend beside him nodded, "The enemy lies beyond the bakery. We must liberate Chef Abby before its too late."

After considering it, the two shook hands and drew out their wooden swords before jumping out from a stack of crates and ran for the baker shop. They were met by five other people, bigger and stronger than them with the same wooden swords. "You shall not pass." said the leader and produced his sword.

Ang and Roger wasted no time in their attack, hitting their swords with precision. All children at their age were trained by Morgana to wield a sword, and Queen Guinavere had thought her an excelent teacher as she casually came to watch them. She was neither stict nor too loose and the children admired her skills. If their men were there Morgana could imagin Arthur's disaproving look as the fact that a woman was as much a better teacher than him and Merlin's proud smirk.

Merlin had always been proud of his wife. Prouder still when Sarah was born and now she wished he could be there for Ang.

As she made her way through crowds of peoplein the market she took in the morning scent. Camelot had really cleaned up since the reign of Artorious and Emrys, and she was always proud of that. Her brother and her husband had changed their lives completely...for the better.

She heard her son yelling happily with his friends, pretending to be knights on a very important mission to liberate the town of Abby's Bakery. She smiled at them, Bryan had joined them as as soon as he joined, their noise had escalated. Everything was happy, andyet it seemed empty...incomplete. Morgana missed the men in her life and so did Queen Gwen.

"What would it be today Mrs Emrys?" said a silk merchant. Morgana thought for a while as she examined the many coloured silks hanging on the walls. "I have some silk gowns brought back from China," the merchant presented a beautiful floral dress to her and she could not help but gasp in delight at the clothing.

"Yes I think I'm in love already. I'll take two please in mine and the queen's." The merchant clapped in joy and wrapped her order to fit her bag snuggly.

All the while, Angwyn and Roger were fending off Bryan and his _men_ from invading Abby's. "Hay, no fair! You used magic!" cried one of Bryan's.

"No I didn't," defended Ang.

"Yes you did, Ang. You moved that crate to trip us over." Bryan shot back.

Ang shook his head in protest, "Bryan you're such a prat. Just because I have magic doesn't mean I'm bound in using it for everything. Stop blaming my abilities on your own clumsiness." Ang's attack was more calm and controled. Bryan was usually fond of bending his cousins just out of bordom but for Ang, it was a challange...and a quest...a quest that needed to be done.

"And I suppose you'd know all about being a prat right." He smirked.

Ang then smiled, "That's because I learnt from the king," He motioned to Bryan whose smirk had completely disapeared.

"Gotcha there didn't he Bryan?"

The prince eyed his cousin for a brief moment before thay all broke out in laughter. It was all good fun and as long as the two stayed strong, no insuilt could break them.

"Angwyn, I'm going back to the castle honey, you coming?" called his mother.

"Okay mom, I'm gonna play around with Roger and Bryan for a while." Morgana gave him a warm smile and headed off.

-O-

In the forest surrounding the city, the other Emrys child sat in silence. Sarah meditated on a hill often, listening to her surroundings, to the divine presence that protected every breath drawn, every flower, every beatle, she depended on the Divine Creed her mother had taught her to respect.

She was taught that by meditating, her seer powers could flow calmly and unlike her mother, she would not suffer from nightmares.

Because she was the daughter of Merlin as well as Morgana, she posessed the power to control the stressing nature of he visions. Her mother was not that lucky.

In her state of enlightenment she was told to never completely emty her mind as it made the brain vacant for demons to enter and take control. Sometimes when she meditates she could see her father, standing by her, talking to her and telling her that he would come soon. Her mother said that he could do that, link minds and send out messages to his family. Merlin would casually engage in conversations with his wife when he was out at war the past three years but now that Sarah was old enough but not at that stage, he had to supress any inapropriate thought messages in case it was intercepted by their children or at least Sarah for she had shown to posess the link.

She rested and made her ears opened to every little sound that passed. Closing her eyes to test her ears. She could feel the grass beneath her and could hear the bees buzzing seven yeards away.

The nine-year old opened his eyes to find herself surrounded by flying plants and animals. floating to her mind's rythm. A small white rabbit floated toward her and she placed her hand to accomodate it.

Sarah looked to the wonders of magic and pondered daily on how someone like Uther Pendragon of her father's stories could ever hate it. "_Hello little one."_ she metally told the rabbit.

The littel critter bobbed its head, "_Fine, Emrys. If you want I could pass a meesage to your father but I imagin you should try using the birds._" Sarah smiled and placed the rabbit down.

As she watched it scuttle away, she heard a woshing sound from above, and out from the clouds came a huge white dragon. When the dragon finally touched ground Sarah got to her feet and ran up to the creature. "Aithusa, its great to see you again."

Aithusa was Merlin's dragon, hatched from a three thousand year-old egg that her father had rescued. The white dragon had blue eyes, thick white skin and large wings. It was rather muscular for its age but seemed fragile. "And it is good to see you too young sorceress."

-**o**-

**Author's Note- I was rather bored and had just read a book on religious legends and I found myself writing it in. leave your reviews please. any comment, good or bad can help me. Molto grazie.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Emrys Family

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Six- The Emrys Family**

The next day Morgana and her family returned to the marketplace. The day was exacly the same as the day before, busy with people, scuttling everywhere. Morgana held Angwyn's hand and Sarah stayed behind her mother as they broke through the many people. Morgana had also promised to take Bryan who was walking behind her with Sarah.

Morgana hadn't worn the silk dress yet and thought her casual emerald gown would suffice. As she made her way with a basket intent on her shopping, she recieved a mischievious grin from a stranger that she passed. She smiled at him and continued on her way. Soon however her children were met with Roger who invited them to play so Morgana was to let them have their fun. She watched as her children skipped to the other kids. "Stay close sweety." She called out to them before turning back to her chore.

She passed several stores and had brought only the essentials like herbs, fruites and vegitables, some bread. Her money pouch was still heavy so she took this as a sign for further shopping. Buying yet more dresses and a new sword for Sarah when she got older. Its blade was made of Demascus steal; strong and almost anti-rustant a real bargain considering it probably won't be used until her daughter turned sixteen.

She was almost finished when she met the stranger again. "Hello beautiful," he sang. Morgana couldn't help blush. The stranger closened the gap between them, "Hi, the name's Zach." He offered his hand and she shook it. He however did not leave it at that and brought the hand to his lips and smooched it.

Morgana was rather speechless, he watched him stare at her like waiting for an answer or comment. Zach was rather handsome, long golden hair, dreamy eyes and a smirk smitten across his face.

"Expecting to see your husband soon?"

Morgana could not believe it, they had just met and he was already asking personal questions. "Yes, see they said they'ed be back in a few days or less, and that is enough."

"So I take it you're not available then." She nodded at the man, "A shame, I would have personally considered it a triumph to have me." He snatched her hand again and threw her toward him and slammed his mouth to hers. Morgana protested against the kiss but she could not get away. She hit his strong chest but to no avail. When he broke from her there was that grin again. "How was that, beautiful."

Morgana took her hand away from his graps and slapped him across the face, "Let me go," She demanded, disgust in her tone.

"Hay!" came a familiar call. They looked to see her son approach them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zach pointed at him, "Beat it kid, this don't concern yo-" He was cut off by a force pushing him back and against a wall. The boy approached him, hand held ahead of him like he was reaching. His eyes were sparkling gold.

"If you ever so close approach or look at my mother, I will make sure you never walk or see again. understood?"

Zach just nodded fearfully and was let down with the thud. He watched the chil run to his mother, another girl had appeared, "Are you alright mom?" she said.

Morgana bobbed her head. She took her children's hands and led them back to the castle. Zach's fearful eyes transformed into hate as he watched the family walk to the grand castle of Camelot. '_Children could not contain my desires._' he thought '_Be they magic or not_.'

-**O**-

The great wizard watched as a small band of about twenty Saxons marched through the woods. He had an idea to get him and his party through enemy lines and get a closer look at the super structure. When they were close enough he leaped into action. Knocking some of them and running the rest through with his sword. When he had finished he gave the signal and Arthur cam out from the bushes followed by the rest of his knights. "Quick, take their uniform and armour, we'll pass through them undetected."

They obeyed and slipped the Saxon atire on. It was heavy and coarse against their skin. Arthur wondered how they could ever fight in them, he could see why they always lost when they fought him.

"Hide the bodies of the men you took clothes from and leave the rest." instructed Merlin.

Elyan looked at him, "Why?"

"I have an idea to ensure us safe passage for longer. Just do it."

Elyan dismissed his previous question and continued strapping the bronze armour. When they were ready they line up. Merlin took some dirt and smudged it on his skin, face and legs, and instructed the others to do the same.

"This will make us look like we were in battle and had a tough time, so we could need to see their physician and not have to deal with Vortygen just yet." Elyan was now starting to get the idea and he followed Merlin's example and covered himself wih dirt.

Once set, they began their descent from the forest covered hill. There was uncertainty in their eyes but one look at Merlin's neutral expression had their doubt dropped and left in the muck. If Merlin knew what he was doing then they were fine if not excited about it.

-==**M**==-

Queen Gwen had the family play around in the main hall. Watching them laugh and joke made her smile.

Morgana stood by her queen and they talked. Angwyn was using magic to levitate two toy knights; one was red and the other was a white knight, and made them come alive. The toys started fighting with each other and they watched in amusement. Morgana smiled proudly at his children. Isolde's twins Sam and Elizabeth laughed out loud to the music played by Gwen's musicians and watched the epic fight scene played out by Angwyn. Although she was happy, Morgana could not get what happened that day in the markets. Had people already assumed her husband was dead?

As the knights battled out, and everyone was laughing, Angwyn stared at the two figures he was causing to fight. soon something happened and he seemed to have gone into a silent trance.

There was clashing as the two toy figures battled, the white knight was winning, hving the upper hand it was about to trike the red knight when suddenly they had turned into two dragon figurines.

Everyone seemed to think it was part of the act, all except Sarah and Morgana. They saw the emptiness in the boys eyes but were transfixed on the scene of the two dragons now fighting.

Now the red knight, now dragon had the upper hand the the white dragon was suddenly killed. The red dragon hovered in the air around the supposedly dead white dragon. It then stomped down onto the white figurine, took it into its mouth and smashed it onto the nearest wall.

With that epic climax, the room erupted into loud cheers and laughter as the red dragon conquered the white. Morgana walked to her son and picked him up, she then left the hall and ran to her chambers. Ang had broken from his trance, his eyes filling up again. "Ang," his mother called, "Angwyn honey, are you alright?"

Ang nodded and turned to his mom. "Fine mother."

"What did you see?"

-==**M**==-

Merlin had fallen behind, his mind had blackened out and all thought of his whereabouts were replaced by war scene depicting two dragons fighting each other. A white and a red dragon. At that moment it seemed strange, insignificant but then the red dragon had struck the white dragon dead and it roared but not the usual roar of a dragon...It shouted his name. "MERLIN!"

-**O**-

Author's Note: If those do not know this, I decided to depict the famous vision that Myrddion Merlinus Ambrosius (Merlin Emrys) had seen the defeat of the Saxons (white dragon) at the hands of Briton (red dragon). But I left out the fact that he saw the Saxons triumph and overcome Britons and rule. hence the Saxons then renamed the land, England which used to be Angland as in AngloSaxons. Hope this has been an interest to you. Please review. But be serious about it, I need all the help I could get and your comments are always useful. Molto grazie.


	8. Chapter 7 Plan in Action

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Seven- Plan In Action**

After that _vision_ Merlin had caught up with his comrades. He would have to explain his episode to them later, after they were to bring down a tower fit for a giant. The assassination of Vortygen also would not prove easy as Merlin had fought the Saxon king himself and although he had beaten Vortygen in no less than five minutes of their swords clashing Merlin had been tired and required resting for five days.

This plan he had conjured was sure to gain them access to the site and maybe even figure out where the Saxons kept the tower or the weapon's plans.

They tried their best to hold back any gasps of amazment when they had cleared the forest and was heading traight into the base of the cliff. There was a stairway leading up to the top of the cliff and into the tower itself. It was wooden and it did not look fit to hold many people at once let alone a group of men fighting. Vortygen would surely look to destroying the stairs on their ascent.

They approached the magnificant building but then was stopped by whom other than the Saxon king himself.

Arthur took the lead and they all straightened up. The king merely looked at them. Their helmets covering their faces. "And what are you all doing?" cam the king's rough voice.

"Sorry sir, but we were attack in the forests by some knights, sir." Arthur said cautiously. Judging by how light the army they dispatched earlier they seemed like scouts. This of course was but a guess.

Merlin stood behind the group in case he was to use magic without rousing the suspicions of Vortygen.

The Saxon king analysed them for a moment, thinking hard on them. He stroked his light coloured beard. He now wore an eye-patch over the left eye that Merlin had separated from its socket. "It was probably Artorious' men." He finally said. "How many have survived?"

"Just us sir. We had no choice but to flee and bring you this news. They have crossed the border." Arthur tried not to stutter.

Vortygen nodded. "Did you see Arthur amongst the fighters?" Arthur responded with a light nod. "And what about the magician?"

"I do not know sire."

Vortygen sighed and took out his sword. "Okay take off your helmets." he addressed Arthur and his men waiting behind him.

Merlin thought quickly and when his eyes flashed gold as Arthur sighed and moved to remove the Celtic helmet that covered his identity. To his surprise and relief it did not budge. Soon everyone was trying to take off their helmets but to no avail. "Sorry sir, it appears that the attacks have smashed our helmets firmly to our heads. We may need to see the physician...with your permission of course, sire."

Vortygen exhaled a gust of air and vaguely gestured in the air for them to leave his presence. With a quick bow they left his sight and moved up the stairs and toward the tower.

-==**M**==-

Vortygen was a very patient man but now found himself stressed to the brink of madness. He had a rather childhoodless past by which he was grateful for but was also plagued with regret. Forced by his father to kill innocent common folk of his home when he was six years old. One could say that the first thing his teachers taught him was tyranny.

He had lived his life with fear as an ally. Striking fear into the hearts of his people and enemies. Most had been affected by him, even the mighty Romans seemed freightened by him. But there in Albion, he was challanged. Chalanged first by the magician Merlinus in single combat. He used a combination of weaponry, mostly a sword, shield, battle-axe or mace; Merlinus on the other hand used only one single sword and it wasn't even that sharp. Vortygen was shamed badly that day when he found himself on the ground, face covered in his own blood that spilt out from his left eye, in extruciating pain and with a blunt sword pointed at his neck.

Merlinus had defeated him in fifteen minutes and did not show even the ounce of pride, or realising his victory. He had spared him his life on the condition that he leave...He did not keep to his word. No, He planned on exacting his revenge. Humiliation, and he had an agent in enemy lines executing his plan.

Soon he was met by a man in what looked like a gown that Catholic Cardinals wear. "I see it that all is according to plan, Vortygen."

The Saxon king nodded. "Ye my friend, but we may have hit a snag. Artorious and his pet wizard Merlinus are nearing us."

"Yes, I know."

Vortygen narrowed his gaze at him. "You sent them here?" His tone showed shock.

"I merely gave them an order. An impossible mission and a nudge in the wrong direction." Replied the Cardinal.

Vortygen shook his head, "Well it failed. Artorious is close, maybe watching us as we speak and Merlinus follows. They had attacked my scouts that patroled the borders that you calculated."

"Merlinus?" Asked the cardinal. "I thought you already had a plan to rid him."

"Yes. The sudden cries of his wife was to play his minf and he would be running home to comfort her."

"You intend to kill her?"

Vortygen shook his head and laughed. "I want him, the Great Myrddion Merlinus Ambrosius to be humiliated. I want his wife DEFILED AND RAPED!"

-==**M**==-

The man Zach stood outside the castle in Camelot eyeing a particular window. From where he was he could see the Lady Morgana, Queen of Magic sitting there, reading a book. He desired her, Zach did. He desired her touch. They had known each other for little over twelve years in their youths. He had once asked her to marry him but she declined saying that she could not marry commoners and yet there she was married to King Arthur's manservant. And worser still, she did not recognise him.

"Boss, what exactly are we going to do?" Asked one of his henchmen. There were around six present with him that night. Helping him to plan a way into the Queen of Magic.

"Tomorrow night I will take Morgana. My heart does desire her truely." He practically sang.

One of the men sniggered. "Looks more like your groin desires her." They all burst into fits of laughter.

For a moment Zach laughed lightly too before taking out his sword and running the poor man through. They all ceased their laughter. "That wasn't funny." He whispered into the man's ear before drawing the blade from his flesh. He looked back to the window, Morgana had closed it shut. "Wizard or not, Merlin will not take her from me now."

They all gasped at him, "Sir, do you even know her husband?" said one of the men.

"Yeah, he is _The_ Merlin Emrys; The man who defended the king and this kingdom under the cover of a manservant-"

"The wizard that risked his life time and again to protect us and then aks not for reward but slipped into the shadows once again-"

"The man that is responsible for the peace in this land now."

"No, no forget the land...the world." pitched in one of the men that did not talk yet. "Forget not how he had fought eight years ago. The many wars he was involved in all for the freedom, peace, order, aiding every helpless city or people then disappearing before he could even be rewarded-"

"Hell, no wonder the Lady Morgana had fallen in love with him."

Zach grunted, annoyed but this time kept his cool. He needed _all_ of his men. "Like I said. Wizard or not I will get my hands on Morgana. One way or another."

...

In their rooms, Angwyn and Sarah felt a shudder creep down their backs. They would now have to protect their beloved mother soon.


	9. Chapter 8 The Tower

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Eight- The Tower **

One thought plagued Merlin's mind- one very annoying thought: '_This is gonna take a while'_. They had already started their way up the tower. As they walked through the slowly ascending and spiralling corridors in Saxon uniform, they tried to ignore the many snarls and curses aimed at them by the many slaves that worked to build the magnificant structure. Merlin took a look at the many different faces of them, sorrow and pain was showing on their controlled faces, and Merlin felt sorry for them. He was more than eager to set them free right there and then. Break their chains, their bindings that held them firmly and restrictively together; but then he remembered he had a job to do and setting them free would be a waste anyway. Vortygen would surely kill them on sight, not to mention the many Saxons patrolling the tower's unfinished chambers and hallways.

Merlin was to stay behind so as to keep an eye out on the knights and keep his magic to protect them. From behind he could almost barely recognise Gwaine, Galahad, Lancelot, and there was Tristan, Percival, Elyan and of course Arthur.

It was a long walk and longer still for they had barely reached the middle section yet and their prime objectives was the secret weapon on the very top.

After a few hours of just walking they decided to take a breather. Panting desperately for air they sat down on benches, Merlin had taken out seven hides full of water and passed them down. Everyone except Gwaine who wanted rum had accepted the water. "So, how much further are we to endure _Mer_lin?" How the wizard missed his king's old tone. hiw he would address him back when he was but a servant to the young prince.

"We still have quite a long way to go. We're not even half way yet." They all grumbled like bitter old men when they heard this.

"This was not how I imagined going we'd be going through with this plan." Tristan commented as he passed down the water back to Merlin. "Can't you like...magic us up there?"

Merlin shook his head at the rediculous inquiery, "If I could Tristan, trust me I would have _magiced_ us to the top of the tower as soon as we left Hadrian's Wall. Perhapse I should try inventing a magical means of travel."

Tristan obliged and then they all got up and continued their perilous journey up the tower and against the boredom that surround them. The tower's dark walkways were only lit by torches hanging on the walls but soon when they reached the middle the found sun light. Beyond that point was where the great tower was still under construction. Its body was made of only the wooden skeleton of any building, no stone walls- in fact no walls whatsoever. The only inhabitants were the slaves that were to build, thinking it better to stay up there and wait for the slaves entrusted to carry the stone boulders up to them. It was a fact that the higher they progressed, the slower things got which was why the slaves had developed a system of pullies, levers and what they now called crane works and lifts. but even still, they were going less quick as they would like to.

As they passed yet another group of Saxon officers, they merely bobbed their head in greeting to them and they returnd the gesture. Saxons were not a very celevr clot when it came to, well everything. In battle they sometimes relied on wisdom to hit their targets but when faced with natural threats they squabled for shelter.

Cowards the lot of them. Merlin knew they had no honour in them. Many of his friends were mercilessly slaughtered by them when King Arthur had sent them on a mission to establish peace, which the Saxon party had furiously rejected, giving their responses in blood souked baskets containing naught but their heads. This caused Merlin the most pain and rage in which he had almost lost it. It was Morgana who calmed her husband down. He had grown into a dpression for a week and it was when Morgana gave him the news that she was pregnant that he finally lifted his sadness and was back to the normal happy Merlin. Now thinking of Morgana, Merlin missed his beloved wife. For the first time in weeks his thoughts were back onto his family at home.

Merlin looked at his comanions and saw the same longing in their eyes when Arthur had started to talk about Guinavere to pass the time. They were all eager to hear what their king said but it was when the content reached more adult topics did Elyan suggest a new one and to get back at Arthur for Elyan, Merlin went to talk _mature content_ about Morgana. "Merlin, that's my sister you idiot."

"That's my wife, you cotpole."

"Moron."

"Prat"

"Okay ladies-"

Merlin and Arthur turned heads to Lancelot and snapped out, "Stay out of this Lancy-pants!" immediately the knight became quiet.

Tristan started figiting with his uniform. "Tristan, stop playing around with your unifor, it might cause some suspicion." Galahad warned.

"What, and the talk of how great Queen Guinavere and Morgana are in bed would not cause suspicion?" He had a point there, "Its these irritating uniforms, I don't know how these Saxon bastards can move around in these. They itch, clang and stink like a dead body."

"That's because they were from a dead body." Elyan chuckled.

They had continued for a while longer before they got to a blockade of Saxons. about thirteen strong.

Merlin made a flicking gesture, "Excuse me officers," called Arthur. "What's that?" they looked to their right in the direction of Arthur's pointed fingure. Then out of nowhere a giant piece of timber swayed right into the line of Saxons and were immediately knocked to the ground.

They sped through the corridores, they could see the end and felt the weight of gravity pull them, making it rather difficult to stand properly.

They came to a sudden stop. In their presence was the top of the tower. In their presence was an ancient white stone arch-way in the centre of a circular room. There was no roofing or walls, only some stone pillars that surrounde the outer edges. "Where's the weapon?" Tristan asked as they surveyed their surroundings.

Merlin looked around and saw a wooden table where a piece of yellow parchment layed open. "That must be the plans for the weapon." They rushed to table and Merlin took up the piece of paper. It was merely a drawing of the arch way with some writing on it. There were drawn markings on the apaer that matched the writing on the arch. Angelic writing, Merlin concluded.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur saw his friend's worry.

Merlin's eyes went wide. "That was what they were planning." He put down the paper and faced his friends. "They are trying to open a bridge from this world to Heaven. God does not favour the Saxons, so Vortygen wants to lay a siege on Paradise."

Arthur and his knights were shocked at the revelation. Was it possible to lay siege on God? "With God's angels and wrath on the Saxons, they will bring about doom to Earth." Gwaine ended.

"What do we do?" hoarsed a rather fearful Galahad and turned to the sorcerer.

"We burn the plans, destroy the arch. It is the doorway and we must kill Vortygen."

At that moment the room burst out with an amry of armed Saxons. Surrounding them, Arthur, Merlin, Tristan, Lancelot, Gwaine, Galahad and Elyan all drew out their swords and readied themselves for combat. "There is no need for that Merlinus and Artorious." came a voice they were familiar with.

The knights turned to the entrance were stood a figure in priest garms. The Cardinal that sent them on this mission, entered the room. "Cardinal Strauss." Merlin spat in discuss more than shock.

-==**M**==-

Camelot recieved a guest that day. An elderly chap that came in white priest robes. He was rather round with a beard. He came in demanding to see the High King of Magic. "I'm sorry Father but Merlin is at war but his wife and Queen of magic, Morgana would be happy to recieve you." said Leon. the priest nodded and was escorted to the Main Hall.

"What can I do for you Father?" asked Morgana.

"I am here to warn your husband. I am Father Allen, I am Hunith's older brother and I fear that my nephew may be in danger."

Morgan looked in disbelief. "From what?"

The priest exhaled, "From himself."

-===**MERLIN**===-

Author's Note: Hey, sorry its been a while, I was busy with other stuff. My brother got me playing World of Warcraft and now I officially have no life. Or at least almost anyway. A few more levels and my Life goes down the drain. Please comment. Your thoughts help me to write better and any honest comments improve my writing. Positive feedback also draw me away from WoW. Motlo grazie.


	10. Chapter 9 Divine Son of Lucifer

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Nine- Maponus Lucifer**

They were handed in chains like the slaves they passed. Escorted by two Saxon men for each knight they were brought to the court of Vortygen. The bearded man with one eye analysed the intruders and immediatley recognised Merlin.

"Ah, Myrddion Merlinus Ambrosius," Said the Roman Cardinal Strauss. "So nice to meet you again."

Merlin chuckled at him, "You emminence, with-all-due-respect you are in Albion now so try to use its tongue."

The Cardinal broke into fits of laughter, rather evil for a holy man Merlin thinks. Then again, nothing is ever as it seems. "Ah yes. Merlin Emrys, is that right antichrist?"

Merlin gave him a confused look. "Antichrist?" All eyes were now shifted to the King of Magic. Antichrist? Merlin was aware of the prophecy of the Massiah's arch nemesis' coming and the war that would consume the Earth.

"Why, you don't know who you really are, do you." It was more a statement than a question. The Cardinal grew a wide and evil grin. He would have laughed at the wizard's dumbfound look. "Artorious," He looked to the blond king. "I have a very special story to tell all of you about your sorcerer friend."

"We already know all there is about Merlin," Gwaine snapped.

Elyan then added, "He is our greatest friend and protector."

"I don't need nor want to know what you Romans say about me." Merlin said firmly rooted tro the ground.

"Ah," began Strauss, "but what if I told you that I know the reason why you were _born_ with your powers. What if I told why you were chosen to do great things." Strauss began to pace around the sorcerer, taunting him.

Merlin shook his head in rejection, "I don't want to know-"

"But that doesn't mean you're not interested."

"Merlin don't listen to him!" Arthur shouted to his best friend who seemed mortified. Merlin was breathing heavily.

Morgana watched the old priest with curiosity but sensed something disturbing in his mind. They had gotten away from the public and were in her chambers with Gwen and Gaius. All were eager to see what all the fuss was about.

"Long ago, when paganism won over the hearts of man and everybody turned away from God, Satan also lost for if you don't believe in God you also don't believe in the devil. That was why God had chosen several leaders to remind us of Him, they were known as Messanger, or prophets." Gaius looked at him with scepticism. He had never really trusted anyone from the Roman Empire or a Christian for that matter. But he did claim to be Hunith's older brother and perhapse that earned him some respect from the physician. " The latest one was Jesus Christ from Bethleham and Muhammad of Arabia. Jesus was the Missiah and he taught his followers the ancient teachings of God. This move had given man hope and belief in God."

"But it also gave Satan strength." Morgana added in and the priest nodded.

"Satan, or Lucifer had promised to do the same and create his own massiah: an Antichrist who would call the people to him. HIs heir would be given this oppertunity. Hunith told me that for a brief moment during Merlin's conception she saw him..."

Gwen furrowed her brows, "Who?"

"Lucifer." Staruss said the name of the devil and Merlin felt a dark pull in his heart. "The devil had finally chosen an Antichrist to fullfill the dark prophecy."

"What!" exclaimed Arthur and his knights in unisen, "That can't be. Merlin is a kind and pure man. He couldn't be this Antichrist."

"Ah but see, That is why Lucifer is now angry. During your conception Merlinus-"

"Merlin!" called the entire company.

"During your conception, Lucifer had interfered with your making and poured his seed into your mother's womb."

The very thought had disgusted him "That's a lie!" Merlin said yet uncertainly. Anger was slowly building up inside him. He did not know whether to take what Staruss said as an insult or some other form of Roman talk.

Arthur also sensed Merlin's rage, "Whatever he says Merlin, only you could know the truth. Look at your accomplishments, You were the one who freed a slave community and built for them a home. You were the one who fought off a whole army in Jerusalem in order for one family to escape and you never even killed a single soldier."

"Yeah Merlin, If God were to still choose a prophet, you would be one!" Gwaine chanted.

They were all proud of their sorcerer friend. All willing to let down their lives for Merlin as he had done for them on countless occasions.

The whole room went silent in shock of this starteling revelation. Merlin? Albion's greatest good boy, its protector was the son of a devil and npt just any demon, but Lucifer himself? But non could be more shocked and disbelieving then Merlin's own wife, Morgana was speechless.

"No, no," Morgana shook her head wildly, she was partially angry at Lucifer for doing such a thing but also to the priest for even sayng such a thing about her dearly beloved. "That is impossible, I know Merlin and I have never known him to ever to-"

"I am sorry to offend you milady but I speak the truth. I myself was a member of the three Relics that took part in driving Lucifer out of Hunith's household when he had came in asking for Merlin." said the priest. "When Merlin was concieved he was given Lucifer's powers. All of them. That was why Merlin was born with his magic. He was intended to become the Antichrist."

"If he was to be the down fall of humanity then why?" Morgana snapped at the old priest. "Why is my husband always finding the need to risk his own life to save people?"

The priest smilled proudly and answered "That is because of my sister. While Merlin inherited Lucifer's powers and abilities, he also inherited Hunith's heart. Merlin is part human and part devil. He is capable of mistakes and learning from them like every other human being but the thing is he has rather rare occasions of mistakes." Morgana laughed lightly at the statement. Now she really did miss her husband. "Once Merlin was born, Lucifer arrived at the house and demanded we hand him over to him. Hunith pleaded for my help and the three faiths of one God Christianity, Judeism and Islam were commanded by Heaven to come together and drive Lucifer's attatched hands away from Hunith's son: Me and my companions. So that is it. Merlin was given his appearance and title from Dragonlord Balinor, his abilities from Lucifer and the most important part of his soul...Hunith's heart."

"Satan thinks you as a rather big disappointment. Considering you have neither tried nor wanted to bring an end to lives."

Merlin gave him a stern look and almost dared him to continue. "That doesn't explain why you would ally yourself with Vortygen and his ilk. If I am a disappointment to Lucifer then isn't that a good thing for a Christian?"

Cardinal Strauss disagreed. To him Merlin was still an Antichrist and when that has been set then no matter how good and pure his heart was, Merlin was the doom of Earth and he told the wizrd just that. "There is no escaping it, Merlin. You are the heir of Hell, You are the son of Lucifer and I tend to take command of the greatest army in the universe. God cannot deny me his angels to protect His people from this...abomination." he pointed the last bit at Merlin. "I rallied with the Saxons because the Roman Church does not want any part in the killing of a _friend_. No matter how evil that person is-"

"Good people." Galahad made an addition.

Strauss could do nothing but smile. "I promised Vortygen all of Albion in exchange for his services."

"You're crazy Strauss." Merlin blurted.

"Am I? All I want is the safety of the world."

The priest said encouragingly, "There is still hope."

"There is no hope"

"What you and Merlin have done is a testiment that Merlin has completely destroyed his evil idnetity. He should be fine as long as he does not give in to hate and also not knowing that he is the antichrist would help as well."

Morgana nodded, "I just can't believe that Merlin is Lucifer's heir. He seemed different but that was always the tait I fell in love with."

The priest nodded " Good, for your love and the friendship of everyone else is what strengthens his light. He is a soldier for God but to be born on the other side of a holy war and yet serve God is a burden. Your love is all he needs." after that he stood up and made to leave but Morgana had offered the priest accomodation at Camelot for a while. She said that when Merlin returned he would be most delighted to see his long lost uncle.

Hunith's brother smiled and agreed.

-==**M**==-

"So what do you want?" Merlin asked him, the Cardinal.

A heavy sigh escaped Strauss' lips. "I shall allow you one more day with your family and then you will come back and be personally executed. And to make sure you hold true to your word. I shall keep your friends hostage until you arrive in two weeks time, six days to get to Camelot and the next seven days to get back here." by then, Vortygen's men had their blades pointed at Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table.

"Fine!" Merlin gave in as soon as he saw his friends in peril. "Fine, I will do as you wish."

Staruss smiled, "Good."

-===**MERLIN**===-

Author's Note: Sorry for the condition of this chap. I was in a hurry.

.


	11. Chapter 10 Devil's Call

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Ten- Devil's Call**

Merlin could not grasp at the possibility that he was meant to do the opposite of what Kilgarrah the Great Dragon had told him. HIs destiny was not to bring peace, not to be a light to a darkness but to play Devil's advocate and destroy the known world. He still had his doubts that he was as Cardinal Strauss had claimed he was but then again it did explain why he was born with his unimaginable powers. But Morgana was the same. She was also born with her abilities. said a voice in his head as he walked down the corridors of the grand tower. But her powers were not as great and powerful as mine. Merlin shook his head.

Cardinal Strauss had told him he had two weeks to go home, spend time with his family and come back to await his immediate execution. Arthur and his knights, Merlin's friends were taken to the dungeons under the tower, inside the cliffside itself. They were awaiting their death sentence if Merlin were to run away. Of course they did not expect Merlin to do so. Antichrist or not Merlin had never given up on them and no Roman or Saxon could ever change how they percieved their sorcerer friend.

As Merlin walked down he passed more slaves piecing in the bricks to the walls. One of them was an elderly chap. He was thin from the lack of food that the slaves were getting...in fact it was apparent that all the slaves seemed in the same condition. But this old man with his white beard was so thin Merlin could see his spine and ribcage. The warlock took pity in the man, then a Saxon warrior approached the slave and with a claw tipped wip the Saxon stuck the old man.

Merlin watched the old man cry in agony as bits of flesh were ripped away by the metal claws. The Saxon swung again and more skin and flesh were torn off like paper. Merlin, watching with fury, felt someting tug at him. "Stop!" He shouted at the man but the Saxon would not stop. "Stop it!Leave that man ALONE!"

Without warning Merlin drew his sword, grabbed the Saxon from his helmet and sliced his neck with his silver blade. After doing so Merlin threw the body over the edge and with the head he looked into the open face. Eyes, mouth still open. As he stared at it he saw a twitch and its mouth moved, and in came a mysterious and earie, almost dead voice, "_You have done well...My son._"

Merlin's face turned into shock and fear. He dropped the head and spinted away from the tower. He ran toward a horse, any horse, the closest horse he saw and mounted it.

Strauss watched from the top of the tower through a telescope the wizard dashing through his camp and made way south toward Hadrian's Wall. He smiled with wicked delight as he stormed off. In the back of his mind was a voice shouting 'VICTORY!' as he had driven out the infamous antichrist and yet there was a second mind which told him that this son was too strong, will, mind and heart. He will be difficult to convert.

-==**M**==-

Merlin raced through the green plains. He could not stop the tears that dropped down from his eyes- but they were not tears of sorrow as they were more of anger. If he was the antichrist destined to destroy his world then he could feel the power of Hell swelling within him.

His gallent stead galloped past stone and trees, heading for the great wall that fortified the Roman imigrants. Hadrian's Wall lay waiting...Merlin turned his stead around and he rode off somewhere else the the left. close the Hadrian's but not exactly there.

Ahead of him he saw a cave entrance. Merlin just needed some time alone to think and the caves seemed like exactly what he needed- Isolation.

The dark underground tunnels were a labyrinth. To Merlin, this was what he was looking for. He stepped in and looked around the dim cave that were only lit by the sun shining through the mouth.

-==**M**==-

Camelot did not seem any different to her. Everything was going as usual. Despite now learning her husband was destined all along to bring an end to life as they knew it, she still held her idea of him as the fine, brave and pure man she fell so deeply in love with all those years ago.

Father Allen walked down the streets and savoured the lush world of city life. He did not go out often, in fact this was the first time in years he has ever left his monestary. Ever since he drove Lucifer away from Hunith and Merlin. As he walked he recieved many greetings and he somewhat felt happier there.

Morgana stayed in her room most of the time and only ever went out to the Hall when calld for to assist in magic. "Ah, the fair Lady Morgana." Came a voice that was very uncalled for. Zach walked up to her in the corridors of the Citadal. "Mind if we talked?"

Morgana chuckled sarcastically, "Yes actually I do. Your presence is not really appreciated here Zach."

"Oh, Morgana I'm hurt." Zach approached her closer, and closer. Too close for her comfort.

"Stop it. If my husband knew-"

"Ah yes, The Great Merlin Emrys." He snarled. "Tell me what it was about him Morgana, It was said that you had fallen for a servant of King Arthur back when he was a prince. That was what Merlin was wasn't he...A manservant for Arthur?"

Morgana shook her head at the handsom man, "That was his title back then, in secret he defended this kingdom with his life. Sacrificed everything he thought made him selfish so that people could live in peace and safety."

"But he was still a servant when you married him." snapped Zach. "You said that our status was the reason we could not be together and now _you_ go off an marry a servant?"

That hit Morgana like a bell. Now she remembered him. The boy she had thought she fell in love with in her youth and was willing to run away with. The boy was not at all like Merlin. He was handsom, well built and was never clumsy. The boy was a dream. But he was too good to be true. He was a coward, and a selfish one at that. She remembered after a rendezvous in the forest they were late and on a threat of being caught. Zach had abandoned her in the dark forests when she tripped over a root and had spinted back to the city, leaving her to walk back in the dark.

Then she remembered the same thing with Merlin. A nice peaceful picnic outside Camelot when they were late they both ran to the city. She tripped again but this time Merlin had came back to her and carried her back to the city. Sure they were caught and Merlin was to be locked in the stocks for a week but still. That proved Merlin's worth and provided for her a comparison to Zach. "Merlin was never like you Zach. He is brave, kind and selfless. I married him because he saved me. From myself." She quickly found herslef out of breath. "I fancied you Zach...But I never _loved _you."

A flash of anger crept into Zach's eyes. "If I cannot have your love...Then I will take...your fury." Quick, he pinned Morgana to the wall, kissing her lips.

Morgana bit his lip hard and he stubled backwards in pain, covering his mouth with his hands as blood leacked. "Bitch!" She ran away from him. ran but he Zach was fast and he quickly caught up to her. She attempted to blast him away with magic but for some reason it did not affectb him.

Zach laughed at her confound look. He produced a necklace with an emblam of the Christian Trinity. "You like it," He meant the pendant. "It was given to me by the Saxon king to ensure that I get what I want. It protects me from magic so it will have no affect on me whatsoever."

There was fear and shock in Morgana's face. She did not know which was more shocking: his necklace that protected him from magic or the fact that it was _given_ to him by the Saxons- Albion's most hated guests. "Let go of me!" She screamed with the top of her lungs.

"Where's your Merlin now?" Zach could not stop himself from his laughter. He pinned her again to the stone cold wall, and put down his breeches and he moved his erected member outside her clit.

"No," she tried but her mouth was covered by his bloodied mouth.

Ang waswalking with Sarah and Bryan through those same corridors. At first they were laughing and having their fun but then they came face to face with a horrid scene. Their mother, about to be raped by the same man Angwyn had fended off a few days earlier.

The three children smacked into action. Sarah and Ang tried to push him off with magic but found their abilities useless. Zach turned around and saw them struggle and luaghe. Soon the whole walkway was covered with Zach's men and grabbed Emrys' children.

Bryan fought some off but was outnumbered. All the while Zach had entred Morgana's bum whole and started sliding in and out of her. Seeing their mother in so much unpleasant pain, ANgwyn and Sarah's eyes had grown gold. Bryan knew this and stopped fighting. Instead he crouched onto the ground.

Zach was enjoying every last moment of his raping the love of his life and the wife of the enemy while Morgana attempted several times to escape his grasp. "NO!" Angwyn yelled and the two sorcerer children had blasted a giant wave of energy from their hands staight at their mother's attacker.

One moment Zach was in erotic heaven then all of a sudden he felt a gash of pain everywhere. He was suddenly pinned to the opposite wall and feet above ground. Unable to move. What? That was impossible. The pendant worked with Morgana. It suspended her powers and made them useless. But her children had pushed him off of Morgana and held him firmly on a wall. "I told you to leave my mother alone." said Merlin's son. "Now you must pay." Zach did not like the sound of that and then with a push in the air by Angwyn's hands he found himself through the wall of the Citadel and out onto the city. Then he realised he was flying down over twenty feet from the ground.

In the castle, Ang, Sarah and Bryan helped Morgana up and to her chambers. Then Bryan informed his mother of what happened and her, the children, Gaius and Sir Leon rushed to her.

Zach's Henchmen had been caught and executed immediately. Zach was not needed to be executed. His body was found seventy yeards outside of the city walls.

In her room Morgana had fallen asleep and Gwen was to watch over her. Gaius had said that she could experience post traumatic stress but that would soon come to pass and the physician had told them that Merlin's return might also strengthen her spirit as well. She would be ready for another day but for the moment she needed rest.

-==**M**==-

Merlin had felt a stab in his heart, an unknown feeling of hurt that caused im almost to cry for his wife. He hoped she was okay.

Hiding in the cave was not what he wanted to do but he soon found it hard to step out again. He had now come to fear everything including himself. The Devil's son and destroyer of the world was not what he wanted to become.

So, Merlin sat in darkness and listened to the drips of water on the floor. As he heard the sounds he noticed they turned into...a face. "Hello Merlin," It was Fraya, the Lady of the Lake, "Why are you so sad?"

Merlin had grown not to be surprised as much as he watched his first love return to him.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: This was a darker chapter that I thought needed to be in. Comments please coz they help a lot. Grazie**


	12. Chapter 11 Spirits of the Ancients

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Eleven- Spirits of the Ancients**

Morgana still kept to her chambers for most of that day. She seemed tired but people knew better. When Sarah entered her mother and father's room she would see her seated by a mirror and sob. She would hear her father's name in those tears- wishing, longing for his very presence. It was times like these that Sarah felt hate towards her father. Merlin- The Great Emrys; Arch Mage and King of Magic. When she were told magnificant stories by her mother of the great Merlin, her father, she was in awe. How she longed to meet her father and she wasn't alone. Angwyn who idolised their dad knew him only through stories. At least Sarah still had her images playing in her head; Images of Merlin, his face, his soft kiss on her forehead. How could someone so great leave them? Then of course the answer was there in the tales. Merlin was selfless, her father would give up his happiness for the greater good.

The nine- now ten year-old gil watched from the distance as Morgana, the woman that raised her cried herself to sleep. Crying, "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, where are you my love," over and over again until...silence.

As she walked through the corridors, she looked over the balcony and saw his brother Angwyn in the town square with a wooden sword and some practice dumbies. He was sweaty and looked flushed but e showed little to suggest he would retire anytime soon. So she left him to his business and closed the doors to their chambers. Standing by an open window she meditated. Cleared her mind of thoughts that weighed her magic down like she did every night. Bryan was watching his mother Queen Gwen with some left over work, you know, Royal stuff. All that was left was Aithusa the now King of Dragons.

-==**M**==-

"It has been a long time Merlin," said Freya who appeared full body from a pool of water. Merlin just nodded, not really knowing what else to say. Freya smiled at him, "I have seen your family Merlin and I congradulate you. A beautiful wife and daughter,"

"Sarah; my eldest daughter. She is eight or nine now I think."

The fabled Lady of the Lake continued her radient smile. "And a very handsom son as well."

That was news for him. A son? He laughed lightly at the news. "Do you know what his name is?"

Freya nodded in confirmation. "But I shall tell you some other time, maybe afterwards. But first tell me what is troubling you?" Her tone became serious but gentle still.

Merlin sighed heavily, like in defeat. "I have learnt of a terrible truth about my...self...my identity." Freya simply nodded and he continued, "I feel...lost. I seem to be affraid...of myself."

"You maybe the son of the Devil Lucifer," She said it...that name. Lucifer. "But this does not change who you are."

Merlin did not accept her words so lightly, "But I have always been destined to bring an end to this world. The exact opposite of what I have been doing my whole life."

"_You were never destined for anything Merlin,_" There came a voice, a shadowy voice from the darkness. Merlin looked into the shadows and there appeared a man in a white tunic and a head that seemed to be that of a hawk. "_Your destiny shifts and changes with you. Everytime a new idea is planted, a new path lay way._"

Merlin straightened p his back in full attention. "Who are you?" the first question to pop into his head. The first question to alay pop into anyone's curious head.

The figure's grin grew wider, "_Always the curious man you are Merlin. Useful, but dangerous. I am what they call Jinn. We are spirits that live in between Heaven and Earth. We are like humans but cannot die, we are like you in ways that we are flawed. I understand that you may know us as gods. But alas this ancient word 'gods' is used to refer to what the People of the Booj know as Angels. There are many of us, living in kingdoms like yourself, fighting sometimes among ourselves like you do but often against you humans too. My name is basically Horus._"

Merlin looked at this '_Jinn_' with suspicion, natural feeling that he ought to keep an eye or two on him. "What is it you want?"

"I have asked this spirit of warriors and kings to help you Merlin," It was Freya who answered him.

Horus bobbed his head once, "_I can see you are troubled for what the king to my kind has done_," Merlin's mouth flew open. "_pouring his seed into you in hopes of the fall of man. But I can tell you this..." _Merlin was now rather eager to hear him out. The Jinn were ruled by Lucifer, so he must know something. But then again it could be a trap. How could he be trusted? "_I have come to tell you that you are not the Antichrist God had foretold but the Antichrist Lucifer had promised. However...One thing Merlin, that Lucifer overlooked was your heart...your character."_

Merlin came closer to him.

"_You have your mother's heart. You mother's heart, your father's courage and Lucifer's abilities." _He moved in and touched Merlin's chest where his heart was and a ball of light appeared on his chest. "_This is who you are. You are not a son, but Merlin...The greatest wizard the world has ever seen. The Protector of Albion and all that is good. Husband to Morgana, Father to Sarah and Angwyn_." At hearing the names of his family and his son's new found name, he started crying. His heart beacem lightened.

"You are a good person Merlin," Freya added, her voice returning to a more dreamy tone of voice. "The greatest man I have ever known."

"You were never destined yet you did all that," He motioned to the mouth of the cave where he saw the mountains. "You had undone what Lucifer intended you to, the moment you were born. But now you must finish this."

Merlin understood and nodded, "How?"

"_You will bring down the tower that threatens to cause an early apocalypse."_

Merlin furrowed, "But Cardinal Strauss said-"

Horus shook his head feverously, "_This holy man has indeed been posessed by non other than Lucifer himself. Entering when he was meditating in a church. Emptying your mind completely leaves it open to attack._"

The warlock knew this all too well- he had taught his wife that and suggested she teach Sarah. "What must I do then?"

Horus told him to follow him deeper into the cave. Hesitating a bit and with Freya's silent nudge Merlin followed the spirit into darkness. He could feel his breathing quicken with every step. The tunnel was long and it was about ten minutes untill Merlin saw a glowing green light. Like emerald.

The crystal wall before him was just made up of smaller crystals, blowing bright emerald green and when Merlin took a closer look he saw a sword. A beautiful looking sword with shining steel blade of about half a meter long glistned in the radient green. The cross-gueard between the blade and the hilt was shorter than Ezkalibor's and was straight. It's pommel on the bottom of the hilt had a destinctive emblam of an equalateral triangle with a single eye in it. "That smbol is the basic symbol of God, hence it is used frequantly by every one and thing." Came Horus' explanation.

"What must I do with it?"

Horus placed a hand on his shoulder. "_You must place your hand into the crystal and be tested for if you are unholy as you claim then it shall not allow you to take the sword."_

Merlin just gave him a stiff nod and approached the green wall. At first he grazed his right hand on the surface of the crystal gently then he pushed in and to his surprise the crystals parted for him as his hand drew deeper. The sound of clinging as the green crystals obediently evaided the hand of Merlin Emrys.

Behind him, Horus smiled brightly and Merlin's hand finally touched the sword's handle. Slowly as if the sword was glass he drew it out. The crystals closed up again as his mysterious prize was completely clear of its former resting place. "Eilazaid." Merlin whispered.

_"You hold your oath to God, to the Old religion. Of his gods or angels to watch over you as you complete your life. He gives you Eilazaid. His oath._"

"Through Brightened light. Through Darkened shadows. Let His sword be heard, Let His word be final," Merlin knelt down on his sword, "With His oath I take as my ally in hopes that the demons give my their names."

Horus walked over to him. "Rise young Paladin, Keeper of the light. I give you my army. Protect the helpless. Whether they be good or bad, Deservant or not...that is your oath."

Merlin nodded and went up on his feet. "I swear it."

-==**M**==-

Merlin, dressed in white robes that reached his ankles, over them he wore only a silver pauldron on his right shoulder. Eilazaid by his side. His white unicorn was also in armour that covered a small part of his body keeping him agile and fast.

Merlin wore only a simple white helmet that resembled an ancient Greek style one but with a wider opening. The mohawk on the top was short and made completely out of metal.

Behind him was a wall of smokeless fire and light that followed him as he made haste for Vortygen's tower.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Hi folks. For this one I felt that Merlin needed his own Excalibur. I know he did wield Excalibur for a brief amount of time but I felt that after giving it to Arthur Merlin needed to have a sword like that seeing as he had not had a lot of experience or training he needed the extra help. One could almost consider Eilazaid to be a brother of Ezkalibor(Excalibur). The battle is coming soon. COmments please. They help. but give me something to work on yes? Bene. Molto grazie.**


	13. Chapter 12 Paladin's Call

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Twelve- Paladin's Call**

Horus watched his new Paladin ride into the distance. Following him into battle was his army of Jinn who have sword allegiance to God. He truned to Freya. Her eyes were unreadable but he could guess that it was something to do with sadness. "What is the matter my child?"

Freya just smiled, a sad smile, "I just wish I could have had the chance to be with him for longer." Her final words before disapearing into the pool of water.

Merlin was only a few yards away from Vortygen's tower. He stopped atop a hill and looked at his new army. Men reathed in smokeless fire and light. He had a grand amry and would have no trouble in destroying the tower. But there was something missing.

-==M==-

Morgana just sat on her bed, she had stopped weeping and was to her old self again. Sarah entered the room and sat beside her mother, "Are you alright mom?" she asked quietly as if not to startle her with noise.

Morgana just nodded her answer.

"You know what? We should go out, you know, on a picnic outside the city."

Morgana shook her head, "I don't think Queen Guinavere is free at the moment."

"Well then just us; The Emrys family...and Bryan if he wants to come, and Isolde as well." Sarah persisted. She was determined to get her mother out of her chambers and misery and get her to have fun again. Morgana had been violated harshly a few nights ago and she only wished her father was here to put things right. She sometimes allowed her thoughts to dwell on her father from time to time. Sometimes wondring what she would say to him or what he would say to her and Ang. It would be a joy to finally meet him. Bryan would probably long to meet his father to and so would the rest of the kingdom. Being gone for seven years is a lot to deal with especially with her family.

"Okay honey, let's go," Morgana finally gave in and Sarah helped her mother into suitable clothing. An elegant blue dress for Morgana, green suited Sarah, and Angwyn just wore his usual choice of brown tunic, black pants and leather boots. Typical day really.

Father Allen had also been invited and Isolde waited for them by a lake outside the city. It was a beautiful day there. Aithusa had appeared and were engaged in a battle of wits with Angwyn, trying o shame the other using smart comebacks. The House of Emrys was happy again. Or at least for the moment.

"How are you fairing M'Lady?" Asked the Father Allen.

Morgana gave him a warm smile to answer his question, that she was fine. "Still, I can't help the longing I have for my husband. I do hope Merlin is alright."

The priest laid a hand on her shoulder, "If Merlin is Balinor and Hunith's son then I'm sure he will be fine. Let us just hope that if Merlin has found out about his destiny that he has fought off the demons that will attempt to swey him."

Aithusa was now playing with Bryan and Angwyn, hovering a few metres above ground as Sarah laughed at the boys' cheers and chants she was reminded of her years with them. She exhaled as she looked to her mother sitting on the picnic rug with Isolde, both women were talking with much life in their expressions. She was smiling.

"Want to go hunting?" Bryan had botten off the white dragon King and approached Morgana, taking two crossbows from a basket and handing one to Angwyn.

Her brother walked over to Aithusa, "What about you, wanna go hunting?"

Aithusa was silent, his head turned and stared out to his right. He could hear something...his master's call, and without warning the white dragon flapped his wings and in a gush of wind, disappeared. "What was that all about?" She asked.

Then Father Allen did the same. He looked toward the same direction Aithusa had. "What is it?" inquired Sarah's concerned mother.

"An old friend calls for all the Paladins to activate. I must go." He took only his rideing cloak and mounted his horse, "I'll be back perhapse with Merlin, M'Lady." and then he dashed off.

-==M==-

Arthur was never really one comfortable in confined spaces especially ones like dungeons. It was a new experience for him. He knew Merlin was rather use to it, being constantly getting into fits of maiham.

"What do you think Merlin is doing?" That qouestion came from Tristan who was in the same cell as he was. The rest were in seperate cells of their own. "Do you think he'd run for it?" Tristan did not mean it as an offence but Arthur was gravely affected by his inquiery.

"Don't you dare say that, Tristan. Merlin is the most honorable man I know. He has layed down his life for all of us." Arthur said cooly but with an edge to his tone. He knew that Tristan was just curious but was not going to let any ideas about Merlin enter his mind again. "Merlin will never run away. That is what I fear. He will return and by the looks of it he probably will sacrifice his own life for us again."

They stayed mostly in silence but made attempts to insult any Saxon within earshot that understood English...which again left a very few.

Arthur sat waiting against the back wall of his cell. The impending darkness looming over him and his knights as they awaited the arrival of his best friend. Merlin, the Court Sorcerer and Chief Adviser to King Arthur. They waited, and waited- Two weeks and still no sign...then, Gwaine heard trumpets sounding above them.

The trumpets played basic tunes made to grab attention immediately.

-==M==-

A lone man walked slowly and calm toward the tower. His features were hidden underneath a layer of white cloak that covered most of his body. Vortygern looked through his telescope and saw Myrddion Merlinus Ambrosius approach them.

"So, my son has come to die." Vortygen turned around and saw Strauss walking up to him, smirk dominating his face, yet it looked different. Veins were now showing on his old face but those blood tubes where darker than normal. His eyes were also more darker.

"Are you alright Strauss?" The Saxon made a point to ask.

The cardinal shot him a glare and continued to look over the edge at the warlock now approaching.

It takes time for him to get up to the top that by the time Merlinus reached them it was half the day gone. "Ah hello my son," came Strauss' warped and darker voice that sounded not his own. Horus was right, the cardinal was now posessed.

"I know you have taken the cardinal's body Lucifer." Merlin snarled at the demon. "Leave him alone and show me your face."

Strauss burst out laughing evily and began to circle him. "Lucifer? Please call me daddy."

Merlinus ignored his request and simply said, "I'm here now Lucifer, Let Arthur and his knights go."

"Merlin my boy. All in good time, but first I need to show you all," Strauss walked toward the white stone arch and twirled to face his audience.

Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Galahad, Tristan and Elyan were brought up to them as witness, "Merlin!" they all chanted his name as they saw their warlock friend standing there.

Strauss gestured Vortygen and the Saxon stepped in front of them, "Myrddion pay attention. You see, your death is somewhat needed to complete the ritual, and seeing as you seem to be disapointing to your Lucifer, it would seem more appropriate that you be sacrificed here. We need the blood of a Bastard son to open this gate," The Saxon produced a small blade from his cloak and pointed it at the warlock. "Seeing as Lucifer is not a mortal and you were raised with no father," He did nit need to complete his sentence as his point was already made.

Merlin glanced at his friends, chained up together...good, Merlin thought.

"Ironic really- you have spent all your life wishing to know your father...still think you want to know? Once the blood is spilt the gates of Heaven will open and you we I will finally have my revenge upon God and all of mankind," hissed Lucifer.

Merlinus smirked, visible to Lucifer who joined his smiling. "I have only one father and his name was Balinor." Merlin ws challanging him, "I have no intention of sacrificing myself."

"But if you do not then you leave the human world to its doom."

"Not while I'm alive." With that Merlin leaped launched himself at his friends and took them with him over the edge of the tower.

"NO!"

Lucifer ran to the edge to expecting a group of bodies shrinking in the distance but found himself knocked backwards by a huge claw.

The Saxons gasped as they held before them a great white dragon in shining red armour- red, the colour of Camelot. The knights of Camelot screamed out in utter shock and speechlessness as they soared through the sky. "Way to go Aithusa!" Galahad roared to the dragon.

Soon they touched the ground where an army of saxons awaited them. They all drew out their swords. It was an uneven fight- just the way they liked it. Ahundred thousand men taking on eight knights and a white Dragon King. But their odds were about to turn as a wall of flame appeared behind Merlin and raced toward the Saxon army.

"What the hell are these?" cried a freightened Lancelot.

Merlin drew out Eilazaid, "They are Jinn. They come fo our aide."

Arthur thought for a while, looking at his best friend's look of confidence and decided to once again trust him. "Then we FIGHT!"

-===MERLIN===-

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while, This chapter was rather hard on my part as i sort of got writer's block half way through so it might be a little bit jumbled up. Hopw you like it all the same. Don't forget to comment. Remember I need all the help I could get and feedback is the best way to find out my flaws. Grazie. (Oh and notice I have Aithusa in RED armour.**


	14. Chapter 13 Battle of the Tower

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Thirteen- Battle of the Tower**

They charged at the pool of Saxon warriors. Merlin on Aithusa flew to the tower with the intent on destroying the arch. When they arrived they were met with Vortygen, smirking wickedly at them. You think you are the only one with a dragon?"

Merlin did not like the sound of that. Then Out from his tower rose a fierce black dragon in white armour matching Aithusa with the exception of its colour and style, like it was forged in Hell.

Vortygen mounted his dragon and took to flight. The Saxon dragon was much larger and more muscular than Merlin's Aithusa.

Merlin fitted his helmet on and drew out Eilazaid. "Come one Aithusa, lets show him what a real dragon can do." Aithus roared so loud that it echoed throuhout the land and the the two dragons flew to each other.

Meanwhile on the ground where Arthur conducted the battle, They were outnumbered but shockingly not outmatched for they had the mysterious amry of spirits fightinf with them, It wasn't going to be a tough victory for them. But surprising enough, the Saxons were strong people and taking them down would be difficult even with an immortal army at their side.

Clanging and screams were drowning all other natural sounds in the area of athousand yards. Every little animal and living thing had heard their battle.

At the tower, Aithusa found himself being chased by Vortygen. The white armoured dragon was shooting short balls of fire from its mouth, Aithusa dodging them as best he could. They flew around the colosal structure, the white armoured shooting at the red while the red dodges hastily. And while all this, Vortygen kept laughing wickidly.

Aithusa picked up the pace and was outrunning the Saxon, then in a cunning move, Aithusa smashed through the building and ends up knocking the white armoured dragon, causing both to loose their altitude for a brief while.

Merlin's heart was racing as now he found himself chasing Vortygen. The Saxon turned around, cossbow in hand and quickly shot a bolt aimed at Merlin's head.

Merlin saw this coming, and to him it was on its way slowly. With his sword's blade drawn he was ablt to knock the bolt form its course and sent it to a near-by Saxon archer that aimed at him as well.

Vortygen cursed to himself.

Back in the ground battle, Arthur was getting incredibly tired. He did not have Ezkalibor with him. The great blade that was entrusted to him by Merlin was still in the hands of Cardinal Strauss, back atop the magnificant tower.

Arthur had broken three swords in the last hour alone, picking up any random sword he could see from a dead Saxon. The Saxon blades were rather strong and affective in battle...but they were no Ezkalibor.

a few metres away was Lancelot fighting with his usual sword. Thrusting at every Saxon within arms reach. Sweat drenched his face as he swung his blade and meeting Saxon heads.

Gwaine was on a roll. With help from the Jinn, he was able to avoid several blows to the neck or stomach.

Sir Tristan had lost his sword and resulted in throwing his knives which were rather good but he was running out. He took out his bow and begun emptying his arrow satchels. They had been at it for some time and neither side seemed to be progressing. The Saxons had bred during the course of the seven years war and even before that. Raping every Albion woman they came across and breeding their amry until now. They were Saxons but with the blood of a Briton. Albion flowed through thier veins and yet they were trained and raised to hate them.

"Galahad. Sword!" Called out the blond warrior king. Sir Galahad took out a spare sword from his scabbard and chucked it into Arthur's hand.

"Why aren't they ceasing?" Elyan aksed, mostly to himself.

"Because they have Lucifer's men looming around them. You are to destroy their Jinns before you are able to send an affective blow!" One of their own Jinns had informed.

Elyan sighed in annoyance and began fighting still.

"Then how do we kill their Genies then?" came Percival's voice from among the Saxon chants.

A Jinn came to his side, "Its Jinn, and the only way to detatch them from their human hosts is either Ezkalibor or a blow with the pure intentions that follow the action."

"Riiiiight..."

Gwaine jumped up and swung a shot at one of the Saxon's head, slicing through it with ease. Their helmets, heavy as they were, were useless. "Not all of them have these Jinns. Hay everyone, just think about freeing Albion of these evil when you fight!"

Percival seemed to catch the drift. They all stopped for a moment to get the picture in their heads and then they were back in the action.

In the air, Vortygen was now being chased by Aithusa. The red armoured dragon was shooting beams of fire at him. Merlin's dragon had damaged a lot of the white armour. Finally, Vortygen had an idea. His dragon quickly stopped and allowed himself to fall behind and then he was now chasing Merlin again. Merlin anticipated this move and with Eilazaid, leaped into the air, and did what Vortigen's dragon had done.

Merlin flew right onto the back of Vortygen's beast. While flying he was able to slice through a chunk of the white armour and release its left shoulder plate. Keeping his balance he moved in for a strike where Vortygen caught him beforehand and the warlock's blade made sharp contact with Vortygen's battle-axe.

It was an epic sight to be sure. Two deadly forces slashing at each other while on the back of a moving dragon, going at a great speed to catch up with Aithusa.

The battle-axe swung across, intent on slicing him in half; but Eilazaid had guided Merlin's hands and it stopped the blow. Both were losing their balance but it did not seem to affect their battle whatsoever, only a few rediculously far misses. One after the other they swung only to meet the other blade- side to side, top to bottom, diagonally, vertically and horizontally their weapons met.

"This is pointless Vortygen!" Merlin shouted.

Vortygen's response was a loud grunting and he kept on swinging.

"We can't keep fighting like this my lord."

Vortygen roared after a hard blow was sent to the young warlock. "I'll have you yet magician!" Each blade made contact and stayed that way for a minute, Merlin pushing but was no match to the tougher, more leaner Saxon.

With a last move, Merlin pushed but to his left where he sent them both flying off the dragon and landed safely on the top of the tower where Strauss was amusing himself in the battle scene.

Merlin and Vortygen got up and faced each other again. Sword and axe drawn again they were about to battle out again when the sound of a single applaud was heard. "Oh bravo my son, bravo."

Merlin looked at the cardinal whos eyes were completely blank. His face was reathed dark veins, his stance was still tall. But still, Strauss' smirk seemed all too wide and unatural. Lucifer was here.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while folks. This is the battle between the knights of the round table and the saxon horde. hope you enjoy reading it as mush as i enjoyed writing, remember comments do help.**


	15. Chapter 14 The Meaning of Excalibur

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Fourteen-The Meaning of Excalibur**

The day had gone dark, and this darkness in the sky covered all of Albion. Morgana watched from her window, at the grey and sorrowful clouds. A single tear dropped.

Sarah walked over to her mother and snuggled beside her. Morgana rested her head on her daughter's shoulders and sighed. She felt something, like a tinglich in her back, a feeling of sadness tied to this land.

"Don't worry mother, daddy would be alright," assured her daughter and she smiled.

-==**M**==-

Lightning was showering the tower as the hour grew near. Merlin divided his attentions to both Vortygen and Lucifer whom had just completely showed himself. The warlock tightened his grasp on Eilazaid until his hands were starting to go white. "Bravo my son. That was an excelent show. You have the makings of a fine warlord someday."

Merlin was still panting in exhaustion. He could still hear Aithusa and the Vortygen's dragon, roaring in the distance. "You're wrong Lucifer, I am a man of peace."

"I told you to call me your father. Plus, I don't think a man of peace fits in with the Antichrist." Lucifer began advancing to him and Merlin turned his sword to face the Devil. "You were made with only one single purpose, Merlin, and that is to serve me."

"I serve nothing but the good intentions! The light!" Merlin snapped hastily.

Lucifer studies him for a second and turned to Vortygen who still had his axe at the ready. "Put that away Vortygen, you look rediculous." The Saxon king nodded and placed the battle-axe on his belt.

Lucider turned to Merlin and then drew out a sword from his scabbard. Merlin recognised the golden trim and blade. It was Arthur's sword: Ezkalibor. "This is a beautiful sword Merlin," Merlin watched him fiddle around with it. "I was never one in using such human weaponry. Magic has always been my strength; but perhapse this sword shall sufice in your death if you do not yield and submit to me."

"Strike me all you like Lucifer, I will not submit!"

Lucifer sighed disappointedly, casting an evil glare at his son. His expression marked with the evil grin now showing. His disappointment replaced with a look of giddiness, like he had already won. Merlin kept his stand as the Devil aligned the sword and examined the blade. "Interesting craftsmenship- very interesting," he said, "On one side of this beautiful silver blade says the words in the ancient tongue '_Take me up,_" He turned the sword around and read the other side, "And on the other side it says, '_Cast me away'_, Very interesting indeed." Then with a moment's thought, Lucifer flicked his wrist and a beam of energy coursed out from his hand and shot at Merlin, hitting him on the chest and sendng him to the other side of the tower.

Merlin groaned in pain as he hit the ground hard.

"I need only a few drops of your blood to open the gate Merlin, and if you will not hand it to me willingly then I shall take all of it from you." he approached him, Ezkalibor in hand he raised it to his head. "Tell me Merlin," Lucifer used his magic to choke the warlock without even touching him. Merlin clutched his throat with his hands as he struggled for breath. "Who was the one who fashioned this sword? I shall like to thank and reward him for his work. You see with me, I never forget to reward those who do hard work with passion...Something that God himself forgets." When Lucifer released him from his magical grip and Merlin smashed onto the cold hard floor. Vortygen was watching from the distance. "I shall keep this one and have the smith fashion more for my army."

Merlin gasped in as much air as he could. "That...is...Ezkalibor..." started Merlin, panting heavily between words, "It...can only be...used...by a good man...with a good heart...in a good cause."

Lucifer scoffed and raised the blade even higher into the air, looking down at his failed Antichrist with disgust. "You know, Merlin, you have been an even greater disappointment than I have ever anticipated. You have failed me greatly my son." Lucifer then flexed and was about to drop his hand and strike when...his movement stopped half way. He looked at the sword in his hand and heard its whisper, its song. He could not move his arm, it was firmly frozen it its position. "What...What is this?"

Merlin took this moment and used whatever strength he had and pushed the Devil posessed cardinal to the stone arch. Lucifer mortally groaned as he stumbled to get up. "I am Merlin. Son of Balinor," Merlin created a ball of air in his hands and it absorbed the air around him before casting it at Lucifer, causing him to hit the stone of the arch, "Of the House of Emrys...I am the last Dragonlord," He did the same action again but harder this time. "I am the King of Magic," He flicked his hands and jolts of electricity sparked at the cardinal, "Husband to Morgana...father to Sarah and Angwyn." He pushed harder and felt the sensation in the lightning. He now had the Devil on his knees and Eilazaid at his throat. Ezkalibor had been thrusted into the stone wall of the arch, its hilt sticking out like it was when he had thrust it into the stone all those many memories ago.

"Go on Merlin, kill me." Lucifer commanded him.

Merlin was tempted to. He backed the sword away and was ready to thrust in again but then he noticed three men in brown robes apear before him. "Who are you?" he exclaimed in case they were enemies.

"We are Paladins Merlin, like you." said one of the robed figures.

"Formed by the Egyptian Pharoah Akhenaten, many years ago to protect the light." explained another.

Merlin's face which for a moment ago was more darker shade. Eyes that were once to turn gold in an indication of magic was glowing red. "We are here to prevent Lucifer's promise of an antichrist." The Paladin approached him, the chubby Catholic priest layed a hand on his shoulder urging him to calm down. "Let your anger go, son of Hunith."

Merlin, at the mention of his mother had began to relax and his anger subsided. "We will deal with the posessed cardinal Merlinus." said a Paladin whom looked of Arabian descent.

The warlock nodded and took Eilazaid away and made for Vortygen. Instictly, Vortygen unlatched his giant battle-axe and swung it with great force. Merlin followed his movement against his and with Eilazaid's contact, broke the axe's blade, shattering it into pieces on the stone floor. The Saxon king looked at him with freight. "What are you? You sadistic bastard."

Merlin closed his eyes tight and concentrated on something. A stream of water. A stream of water flowing below the structure. Below the cliff, hidden under ground.

Meanwhile the Paladins behind him had circled the defeated demon. They all chanted sacred prayers with their religion's tongue, Hebrew, Latin and Arabic. Strauss clutched his head in pain to their chants. Roaring with fumic anger as the prayers hit him. He was staggering back and forth, all over the place and the Paladins kept on praying, chanting.

Vortygen was now confounded but he soon took this an opportunity to strike at the famous warlock. Producing a short sword from his back scabbard he lounged at him. Merlin's eyes suddenly opened. Eyes glowing gold and he gestured a fluid movement immitating water and out from the ground right below the Saxon king sprang a huge wall of water that engulfed him. Vortygen struggeled to rid himself of the liquid, cursing at the warlock with a gaggle.

Merlin then stamped his hands down to the ground and an instant the running water had ceased and had turned to ice. Vortygen was frozen- preserved inside his icy prison.

Merlin sighed in relief. The Paladins were still fighting Lucifer; the priest flicked holy water at him. "No!" He screamed.

"It is God who commands you demon!" roared the priest. "IT IS GOD THAT COMMANDS YOU! GOD!"

It was after a few chants that then Lucifer had exclaimed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He faced the sky in defeat and then the blackened eyes had gone. Strauss panted tiredly and collapsed on the ground.

Merlin then saw Ezkalibor and ran to it. He placed his hands on the handle and then yanked it deeper, and from there sliced the stone arch's leg. With a loud CRACK! the sword was released, Merlin pulled Ezkalibor out and took a few steps backwards.

The arch began to stumble and Merlin called for Aithusa. As the dragon arrived and the warlock grabbed hold of Strauss. The Paladins had already disappeared. Merlin did not have time to wait and soon took off with Strauss.

Aithusa circled the tower. The magnificant structure was deserted as the slave workers had evacuated away from the battle. Aithusa then, with Vortygen's dragon behind them flew straight through the tower's infestructure, Aithusa then blew off some streams of hot fire and the tower began to collapse.

The white armoured dragon had been caught in the falling mass and was dragged along with it.

On Aithusa, Merlin sighed again. He watched the tower fall down and tightened his hold on the cardinal as they started their descent to the battle that Arthur was fighting.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Aurhor's Note: Hi folks. I do hope I made this part epic enough for ya. It was a pleasure to write it. The conclusion is closing in. I do hope to continue with writing a series of fics based on this time frame sequence. More adventures of Merlin and his family**


	16. Chapter 15 Hail Artorious!

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Fifteen- Hail Artorious!**

Arthur, his knights and the Jinn were deeply engaged in the fighting. It had been that way for him with his knights for over seven years. Seven long years fighting the Saxon horde. Defending Albion from the invaders from the North. And before that they fought other battles, internal threats, rogue sorcerers, old enemies that never got the memo. Arthur was growing tired, thinking '_When would this all end?'_

They were winning really. The Saxons were being friven back toward the bottom of the cliff. They were cornering them and soon it would all be over. Arthur was fairing quite alright, even without Ezkalibor he was able to defend and strike fatal blows. His mind was set on the rightious and pure, as was every other knight. The Saxon warriors did not stand a chance. Arthur now only wondered what Merlin as doing. The fighting had been going on for hours after hours.

"We have them Arthur!" Lancelot yelled as he stabbed one of the Saxons below the abdomen.

Tristan and Elyan had now moved on to bows and shooting arrows from close range. Rapidly firing at the moving targets. Percival had also abandoned his sword n favour of his fists and ripping out their arms out of their sockets. In fact the only ones still using swords were Gwaine, Arthur and Lancelot. Galahad was stuck with a shield which he successfully dispatched every target that presented. "We're winning Arthur!" Galahad shouted to his king.

"Don't forget Galahad, that we still have to destroy the tower and the plans!"

Then the fighting and the clashing had stopped. The ground had begun to shake vigurously, wildly, unnaturally. Arthur looked up to see the tower shake. it shook so quickly and then the tower started to collapse. The top fell on the bottom until it finally reached the ground. Rumbling as the aftershock took them and felt them on the rocky floor.

Inside the tower they heard an earshattering roar. The roar of a dragon...Merlin was on a dragon. They all started to feel a terrible stab in their hearts as they heard the dragon's cry. "Merlin?"

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. They all looked like they were about to break down and cry when...Zoom! A white dragon dressing in the red Camelot armour flew over them. They all started cheering, Yelling his name. "MERLIN!" The cried, "MERLIN!"

Arthru simply let out a puff of relief as Aithusa landed with a soft thud and off came Merlin, the greatest sorcerer in history.

The Saxons just stood there, waiting anxiously for their death sentence. After the chanting stopped Arthur made his way to the Saxons who upon arrival bowed on one knee to the great king of Albion. "My king, we yield and are at your mercy," sighed a Saxon warrior in fron of him.

Arthur nodded, "You my friends are free to live among our people in peace for as long as you abide by our rules, and espect our morality."

The saxons all smiled in uncontainable happiness and they all began to cheer. "HAIL ARTORIOUS! HAIL ARTORIOUS! HAIL ARTORIOUS!" They cheered and raised their swords.

Merlin, Arthur and his knights bade their spirit allies farewell and they had evaporated on the spot. Merlin then turned to Arthur and from his robes had taken out his sword Ezkalibor. He then kneeled before the king and presented the weapon of peace. Arthur smiled at his friend and gladly accepted the sword. "Ah my friend, you need not bow to me or anyone." he placed a hand on his shoulder and they embraced. They were like brothers and were in a way.

They then camped for a night beneath the stars. Danced by a fire, engaged in conversation with their new Saxon allies, and ate at a big feast with them, including the newly freed slaves who were to sale back to their countries in the morning, provided by a big ship made magically by Merlin.

The next morning Arthur and his knights were packing their supplies for the journey home.

Merlin was walking by and saw the Roman Cardinal Strauss staring blankly at the sky. Tears running down his cheeks as he recounted what had happened. "Hay, are you alright?"

Strauss looked at the warlock and gave an uncertain smile. "I...just...can't believe that I could be so easily fall into the hands of Satan like that. I was so sure I could withstand his advancements against my soul."

"Hay, your emminence. It is alright, Lucifer is gone now, I don't know for how long but I know that now he will think twice before attacking anyone again."

Strauss reluctantly agreed to his statement. "I just feel so weak that I allowed him to jsut take my body" he stuttered, "I just...I'm sorry for all the hurt I may have caused to you-"

"Strauss, It's okay. You were under the influence of a very powerful force. No one will blame you and you could count on that." Merlin patted the old cardinal on the back and walked to his horse. He was then approached by a man, the same man on the tower. The Paladin.

"Congradulations Merlin," he said, "We are indebted to you young warlock."

Merlin smiled and shook his hand. "May I ask your name Paladin?"

The priest grinned, "I am merely Father Allen. I am the older brother of Hunith of Ealdor." Merlin was shocked at the least. He had never known her mother had any family beside him. Allen gave him a tight hug and mounted his horse. "I shall meet you at Camelot Merlin." and with that he bowed his head slightly and rode off into the forest.

Merlin sighed and watched his uncle ride off , then he mounted his saddled unicorn and led the company of knights and a king back to Hadrian's Wall where they dropped off the Roman Cardinal. With their new freedom in their hands- they rode off for Camelot.

Galahad sang the rest of the way home; an ancient enough song of longing.

When the land is there before us,

We will go home across the mountain,

We will go home, we will go home,

We will go home across the mountain.

Arthur stopped and their caravan followed. "Behold men," he announced and pointed at the white city before them, "We're home!"

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Almost there folks. **


	17. Chapter 16 Home

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Sixteen- Home**

The Summer air blew across their faces. Absorbed by the sweat on their brows which cooled them. They had announced that they would arrive at Camelot and as soonas their mounts passed the gates of the fine kingdom, there was yelling and chanting of names, chanting of victory as their king and his men had returned. After seven long and dreadful years, King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table had returned to Camelot, to Albion.

Beautifully coloured peddles showered them as they made their way through the streets. Receiving air kisses and cheers from their citizens. It was good to be home. Arthur turned to his knights with a huge smile emanating radiantly- as he saw the relieved smiles they wore, he felt somewhat proud of himself. He had brought back his men and not only were they safe but happy too. Then he turned to Merlin who was not as happy, more anxious really. "What is it Merlin?" he asked his trusted adviser.

The king of magic looked around him, "Nothing sire, just...I don't know what to say or how to act when I see my children," Arthur gave him a knowing look sying that he knew what his best friend was going through as he was thinking the same about his son, his heir to the throne. "I can imagine they would be hating me a lot for seeming to have abandoned them."

Arthur slowed his horse down a bit, he didn't know whether he should be offended in the knowledge of Merlin undermining himself and the deeds he had done or relieved that the sorcerer was not regretting having children at all. Arthur thought he had seen regret in _his_ father's eyes once or twice. After seeing the piazza, and Arthur saw his Queen Guinavere holding the small hands of a young golden haired boy, he dismissed his memories of his much hated father and his smile was back.

As they entred the main square, Merlin had dismounted his unicorn and handed its bridle to a stable boy who went along to tore him somewhere safe. The warlock was intent to walk to the citadel and surprise his wife and kids. He was making hasteful steps but then was stopped as he was bumped by a little boy running among the crowd of cheerers. "Ooh, sorry sir," the little boy of seven apologysed.

"What is the rush my dear boy?" chuckled Merlin in a friendly tone.

"Sorry sir...are you a knight?" He asked and Merlin nodded, he still had his helmet on and armour so thought it a giveaway. "Are you from among the company of Arthur's knight?" Again Merlin nodded at the boy's inquiery.

"Why dear boy, do you wish to be a knight?" Merlin chuckled.

The child giggled and nodded. "Actually I was wondring if you've seen my father who was a member of the Round Table Knights."

Merlin stared at him. He did not know anyone from his company to have a child. Galahad maybe. "Sure. What is this knight's name?"

The biy thought for a while and said, "Well...he isn't a knight per-say. He's name is Merlin. He is the wizard."

Merlin almost fell on his feet as the boy said it. This boy was his son. Merlin gave him a smile and removed his helmet. He placed it on the boy's head and he gasped as it slid down, almost covering his eyes.

Angwyn looked up at the man as he kneeled down to meet his eyes. He had almost the same features as him. Black hair, long face, his eyes were blue and then there were the never mistaken ears. It was then when he hugged him did Angwyn realise.

"Sorry sir knight," came a female voice from behind him and a young girl had taken Angwyn's hand and took him up. "My brother is a rather curious boy."

Merlin remained silent and looked at the girl with an open mouth. His daughter. She was like a reincarnation of her mother but had inherited his eyes. "Sarah?" he gasped.

Sarah furrowed her eyes at the man and then with a few minutes of inspection she clasped her mouth in shock and disbelief. "Father?" she let the sound escape her lips.

"Oh, my angels," she took them all in his arms and hugged them. "My grown up angels." they all had tears in their eyes, escaping and making way to their cheeks.

Arthur had been reunited with Gwen and was then properly introduced with his son and heir: Bryan. He hugged him for minutes before taking the lips of his queen. "I've missed you Guinavere."

Gwen giggled like a school girl and planted another kis on her husband's mouth, all the while Bryan jokingly made fake snorts of disgust as his parents showed their affections. Arthur smiled at him and picked him up as the citizens who had gathered in the city square had cheered and applauded.

-==**M**==-

Merlin's heart raced so quickly he thought it was about to leap out of his chest and run away. He walked determined, to his chambers. Once he found himself facing the wooden door he took in huge amounts of air and exhaled. It slowed his heart rate for a while and he knocked.

Merlin heard the distant voice of his wife on the other side telling him to wait. The door then opened, "Yes what is-" She was silnced as a figure resembling her husband appeared. She gasped in a mixture of shock, happiness and...rage?

"I'm sorry Morgana, I'm sorry I-" SLAP!...Morgana had slammed her hand across his face. She looked into his eyes, the same blue eyes she fell in love with and then she broke down in tears. She threw her armed around his neck and enveloped him in her embrace.

Merlin staggered for a bit and then slid his arms around her weist. He took in the heavenly scent of his wife's hair. A smell he was deprived of for seven years. Smelling nothing but the blood of Saxons and the stench of fire and rotting corpses.

They hugged for what seemed like forever, none wanted to let go. Merlin though, broke their embrace only to then kissed his beautiful wife on the lips. Giving all his contained passion and longing in that kiss. Seven years of longing, and she had kissed him back with equal the love and devotion.

Sarah Emrys and her younger brother Angwyn watched as their father and mother shared their long awaited kiss. It was a gesture of true love and Sarah couldn't help but smile a grin of joy and relief. Their father was back. He was back for them. Merlin was with them, where he belonged...Merlin was home.

O(**M****E****R****L****I****N**

**Author's Note: My that was fun to write. I may move on to other Merlin projects in the future. Maybe a journey for Merlin and his wife Morgana (A prequal to Legend of Merlin). Comments and reviwes please. (Can I get some Merlin End credits, Yeah!)**


End file.
